Gift Of The Rose
by Esrelda Snape
Summary: Blind from birth, Lily's twin sister has to work extra hard to prove that she deserves the title of which! How much different would the life of young Harry Potter be with the relationship of an aunt he never knew existed?
1. Chapter 1 Beginnings

**A/N I'm back! I'm so sorry for the long absense, my friends, but I have been suffering from a combination of lack of inspiration, and a massive case of writters block!. I finally got an idea that wouldn't leave me alone, and so I had to share it. I hope that you will enjoy this new story as my other two are on hold until I get any ideas as I seem to have written myself into a corner that I can't figure out how to free myself from.**

**The Gift of Hope, and the Love of Mimi Brown are on hold pending help or inspiration to unblock myself. I also figured out that I can use my phone's internet from my desktop computer, so that makes things much easier on my eyes, and I can type much faster meaning faster updates for you all unless I get myself stuck again LOL! Enjoy my newest story The Gift of the Rose. :)**

**Chapter 1 Beginnings**

In the beginning, Petunia Evans was excited and happy over the fact that her mother was going to have twin girls. Then she worried and sobbed when her mother went into premature labor early in the morning on January 30, in 1960. Lily was born first and was healthy. However, her twin, Rose was not healthy at all.

Poor little Rose's lungs were weak. One of her heart valves would not close, and she was taken from the delivery room straight into the operating room for an emergency open heart surgery and was put on almost 100 oxygen. She was then placed in an incubator with tubes in her throat that they fed her through. Petunia was confused over why the nurses and doctors would only bring out Lily, but never Rose.

One day while at the nursery window, looking in at baby Lily, Petunia noticed her mum in the far back corner sticking her hands into a clear tent caressing a baby that was covered in tubes. "Daddy, why Mummy in the bubble? Where Rose? Lily there, but no Rose!" announced Petunia as she pointed to the Cradle where her baby sister lay. Thomas Evans held his daughter clothes and sighed deeply as his body shook with silent Saabs. Petunia looked up as one of her father's tears hit her head.

Her father wiped his tears from his face before he answered her question. "Petunia, sweetie, baby Rose is very sick! The doctors had to put baby Rose in the incubator to help her live! Your mom is in the bubble, because the bubble is the incubator where baby Rose is sleeping! Your baby sister is too sick to take out of that bubble! Thomas explained in a somber tone.

Petunia scrunched up her face as tears fell. "Baby Rose too sick, going to die like gran?" she cried with an anguished expression upon her little face.

"I don't know sweetie! The doctors are trying really hard to keep her alive." Thomas said as he watched a tiny hand grasp onto his wife's gloved finger.

"But Daddy, want both baby sisters." Petunia announced as she watched her mum with little Rose in the incubator.

"I know sweet Petunia, so do I." said her dad with a sigh as he held her closer for comfort. It would be another week before Lily was deemed healthy enough to go home and a full month before they could take baby Rose home.

6 months later baby Lily was crawling all over the place, while her twin remained on the blanket alone. This more often than not ended up with rose crying for companionship she didn't like being far from her twin and craved the touch of another the fact that the doctors had informed her parents that she was completely blind did not help matters. Nobody in the family could understand why Rose was this way, but they tried to work with her the best that they could.

It wasn't easy living and working with a disabled child, however, Tomas and Violet did everything in their power to ensure the combined happiness and wellbeing of their three children. The main thing that troubled them greatly was that Rose at first refused to leave the blanket where she was placed. This made her mother a bit more than over protective on her behalf. Their father was more on the thinking that despite Rose's blindness, that they should let her learn the same way that her twin did. It was his belief that eventually Rose would cling to her twin, and would pick up things in her own time.

Imagine the shock and joy when Rose proved her father right. Petunia was sitting on the sofa reading a book, when her now 8 month old sisters took off crawling across the living room squealing happily. She dropped her book, and screamed for her parents who rushed into the room to have, not one but both twins crawling towards them. Tomas knelt down and scooped up Rose into his arms dancing with joy.

"She did it, do you see darling? I told you that she'd crawl when she was ready," he announced as his wife came up with Lily in her arms smiling with relief.

"Yes, you were right, but now, how are we going to keep her from crawling into the hard furnishings? I wish that there was a helmet, or a padded hat that we could make her ware, so that she doesn't hurt herself," she said as she wiped slobber from Lily's mouth.

"You worry entirely too much. Didn't you see how she stayed close enough to touch Lily while she crawled? I think that as long as Lily is with her she will be just fine. Won't you my sweet little Rose," he cooed happily at his youngest child?

The girls all grew into happy little things, which never stopped talking. You couldn't find any closer sisters. Though strange things started to happen, that could not be explained, they were a happy family. When they were old enough to attend school, Petunia and Lily attended the same primary school. Rose, on the other hand was sent to Bristol where she attended The Aurora St. Christopher's School. While in attendance there she learned to read and write both un-contracted and contracted braille, and how to navigate the world around her using a cane, or a guide. She was not happy about attending a different school from that of her sisters, so she looked forward to the holidays when she could spend vast amounts of time with them.

It was now the summer holiday before Lily and rose were to turn eleven, and the three girls were out playing in the park near their home. Now fourteen year old Petunia was sitting on the edge of the slide, while her two younger siblings were swinging. Lily went high into the air and decided to leap off when the swing was still quite high in the air giving her elder sister a fright. Instead of falling to the ground like a stone, however, Lily simply floated to the ground as if she were a puppet on strings.

"Lily don't do that, Mummy told you not to! Do it again and I'll tell Mummy," she scolded in a shrill harsh tone!

"Leave off, Tunie, I am not hurt, I can do loads of neat things," Lily said in defense.

"What did she do, Tunie," asked Rose as she stopped swinging?

"She jumped off of the swing when it was higher in the air than Daddy stands. It's dangerous," Petunia replied!

"No really I can do loads of neat things, watch this," Lily said as she picked the bloom off of a small flower and held it out to show her sisters. The flower bloom wiggled each of its petals one at a time before dancing across her open hand. Rose placed a hand on her twin's shoulder and saw through her sister's eyes what the flower bloom was doing, and laughed as she placed her hand next to Lily's as the bloom danced back and forth across the joined hands. "Make it stop, that's Freaky, you're doing Freaky things, I'm going to tell Mummy and Daddy, they told you not to do things like this," Petunia shouted as she backed away and then ran for home leaving her siblings standing there in the park alone!

"You're a witch," came the voice of a skinny sallow skinned boy with shoulder length black hair from behind the twins.

"That's not a very nice thing to call somebody," Rose said as she and Lily turned to face the boy!

"It's not meant to insult either of you, boys are called wizards and girls are called Witches. What you just did with that flower was magic. Oh, but where are my manners? My name is Severus Snape; I live down the road on Spinner's End. What are your names," asked Severus hoping to make friends of the two beautiful girls?

"My name is Lily Evans, and this is my twin's sister Rose." Lily said in way of an introduction.

"So our other sister is considered a muggle since she can't do magic like we can, is that right," asked Rose as she placed a hand in Severus's to shake it and got into his mind?

"I didn't say that, how did you know what I was thinking? Are you a seer, a mind reader, or a legilimense," Severus asked in clear shock?

I guess that you could call me a seer. I can see things through other people's eyes when I touch them. I can sometimes see things before they happen, and I can hear people's thoughts when either I touch them or they touch me," admitted Rose.

"So that's why you prefer to touch or to be touched by others so much," Lily said. "It all makes so much sense! But why didn't you tell me," Lily asked?

"I thought that you might think that I was Freaky or something. I didn't want you to stop being close with me," Rose admitted with a shamed expression on her face.

"Rose, we are twins, you can't get any closer than we are. I would never leave you, just because of something especially awesome that you admitted that you can do," Lily smiled as she hugged her sister close.

"So Severus, if you're a half blood because your mother who is a pure blood married a muggle, what are we considered? There is no magic in our family that I know of except for us," Rose asked with a raised eyebrow?

"Well you would be considered muggle born, but according to my mother's beliefs all muggle born witches and wizards must have at one time had a squib in their family tree. I guess we'll never know the truth of it though," Severus laughed.

For the rest of that summer Severus and the twins became fast friends. He told them all about the magical world, and Hogwarts. Rose doubted that she'd get to attend Hogwarts, even though it sounded amazing. What were the odds that they would actually accept a blind student into such an amazing place? Since she couldn't see her own future, she doubted it strongly and became melancholy.


	2. Chapter 2 To Hogwarts

**A/N Being blind is never easy. The descriptions of braille and the cane are true to life. Also incase you are wondering there are lots of cool little gadgets in the real world that tell a blind person what color something is. In our world there are also so many adaptive tools that help a blind and disabled person live their daily lives...**

**Chapter 2 to Hogwarts**

Soon it was Lily and Rose's eleventh birthday. The party was a large one, as all of Lily's friends from school were in attendance. A hand full of Rose's friends who also lived in town attended as well. Severus was invited along with his mother, who crouched the girls each a scarf in their favorite color. Lily's was a light pink, and Rose's was an olive green. Severus had saved up money made from tutoring his class mates, and bought the girls each matching necklaces. Each had half of a heart with the word sisters on it.

Petunia was the only one who had a problem with Severus attending the party, and made her feelings obvious when not in the presence of adults. She watched in disgust as her little sisters both hugged their scrawny, freaky friend warmly for the cheap gift that he had given to them for their birthday and sneered. "Sev, their beautiful," Lily gushed with excitement!

"We've wanted these exact necklaces for a long time. Thank you Severus," smiled Rose as she hugged him along with Lily.

"It was worth all of the hours spent tutoring some of the dander headed members of my classes, just to see the two of you smile. I'm glad that you both like them," Severus said with a slight blush as both girls simultaneously kissed his cheeks in thinks.

"Ewww! Couldn't you three freaks be anymore disgusting," Petunia gagged? Their just cheap costume jewelry. It's not like he bought you both diamonds. It's just junk," snarled Petunia snidely.

"It's not how much something costs that matters, it's the thought that went into the gift that matters," said the twins in unison.

"I personally think that all of the gifts that I received are quite lovely," Rose said with a wide beaming smile of joy on her face.

"That's rich from someone who makes the ugliest home made things on the planet. You can't even see, so how in the world would you know if what someone gave you was ugly, or nothing more than junk? You can't even dress yourself properly unless your things are organized just perfectly," teased Petunia making angry tears flow from Rose's eyes just as their mother walked up behind her. The next thing that she knew her mother had ahold of her ear and was dragging her angrily up to her room.

Severus and Lily both comforted Rose and soothed away her tears, as they heard Petunia's bedroom door slam shut. Up in Petunia's room her mother turned her loose and rounded on her angrily. "Petunia Ann Evans! I can't believe what I just heard come out of your mouth! You have no reason to insult your sister like that! It's not her fault that she is blind. I know that she has never treated you with anything but love. How could you be so heartless, and on their birthday of all days! You are grounded to your room for the rest of the night! Maybe if your sister accepts your apology later after you've had time to think about your actions, I might allow you out for more than just using the restroom," her mother screamed praying that the music from the party was loud enough to drown out her angry screams from the several pairs of blind ears downstairs.

As the party ended, and all of the guests said their good-byes Rose and Lily hugged each and every one of their friends who had attended in thanks. Violet gave Severus and his mother several covered plates of food from the party to take home and share with his father who they had said had to work, hence his absence from the party. Rose and Lily knew the truth behind why he didn't attend the party, and they were grateful for the fact that he had refused their parent's invite to the party.

An hour after the party had ended the family excluding Petunia was lounging in the living room chatting over how well the party had gone, and how the girls had enjoyed their birthday, when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it, Lily said as she hangs her new jacket and that of her twin up on the coat rack.

She opened the door to find a smartly dressed woman with slightly greying hair that was pulled into a sever looking bun at the back of her head. "Hello, dear, my mane is Minerva McGonagall. I am the deputy headmistress of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and Wizardry. Are the parents of Lily and Rose Evans home at the moment," she asked in a kind voice with a soft Scottish lilt to her voice?

"Yes, ma'am, one moment please, I'll get them for you. Mum, There's a Deputy Headmistress McGonagall at the door to see you," Lilly screamed excitedly after hearing the name of the school that Severus had told her and Rose about!

Violet came to the door on her daughter's summons and greeted the guest. "Can I help you, Madam," she asked with a raised eyebrow?

"My name is Minerva McGonagall. I am the Deputy Headmistress of a special school for children with very special gifts and talents. Our Headmaster sent me to personally inform you and your family that your twin girls Lily and Rose have been blessed with the gift of magic, and have been accepted to attend the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Minerva said with a smile as she presented the twin girls with their Hogwarts Letters.

"Mrs. McGonagall, What is this, some kind of a joke," Tomas asked as he folded his paper and crossed his arms?

"No sir, this is no joke. Magic and the magical world exist. Your daughters here are the same as I am. They are witches born with magical ability," she said as she removed her wand from her pocket and transfigured the newspaper on his lap into a white and black stripped cat before changing it back before their eyes making everyone gasp in amazement.

"So you're a real witch and our daughters are as well," asked Violet in a stunned tone with a worried expression on her face?

"Yes, have you ever noticed strange or unexplained things happening around your home when your two lovely daughters were either very happy or upset?" Violet and Tomas looked at their twin girls and mutely nodded. "That is called accidental magic. All children who have the ability can do such things."

"At Hogwarts, we specialize on teaching magical children to control their magic, and how to use it responsibly. Since your daughters are magical and you and your other daughter are not, we call your children Muggle Born. This means that they are magical but their family is not. We offer a scholarship for muggle born students that will pay for tuition for seven years of magical education, all school books and supplies, as well as school uniforms, trunks, and all food and lodging at our school which is located in Scotland."

"As soon as you gather your jackets and your other daughter, I will take you all to our magical shopping community, and show you how to access the shopping community and the wizarding bank where you can have access to a school trust vault that will pay for their needs or you can convert your own money to the special currency that is used in the wizarding world. I will also show you how to get your children to the special place within Kings Cross Station in London, where they will be able to take the Hogwarts Express to our school. Do you have any questions on what I have said so far," Minerva asked as Lily opened her Hogwarts Letter and Rose simply held her unopened letter with downcast eyes?

"Actually, I have a slight problem, um, Professor McGonagall. You see, though with the aid of my magic I am able to see the world around me, I am completely blind when I am not touching someone or even an animal that has sight... That said I don't think that I will be able to attend your school with my sister," said Rose as she used her cane and moved towards the Professor to hand her back the acceptance letter.

"Oh my, this is something that we were uninformed of. Keep your acceptance letter, allow me to confer with our Headmaster, and I will come back to speak to all of you once we have found a solution to this. I know that our Headmaster knows of other Witches and Wizards in our world, who are completely blind. Perhaps there are some resources that we are unaware of that can aid you while you are in attendance at Hogwarts. Give me at least two to three days, and I shall return with news of what can be done for you," Minerva said as she stood and shook the hands of the adults and left their home disappearing from their front porch with a soft pop.

The next day Lily and Rose went to Severus's house and knocked excitedly on his door. Eileen his mother answered the door and smiled down at the twins who had befriended her son. "Let me guess, you both want to see Severus to tell him that you got your Hogwarts Letters," she said with a smile on her face.

"How did you know," asked Lily in shock?

"Are you a legilimense, like Severus," Rose asked as she grasped Lily's arm to see the expression on Mrs. Snape's face?

"Actually, yes I am. How do you know about Legilimency? Is that something that Severus told you about," Eileen asked curiously as she attempted to search Rose's mind for the answer, before being harshly blocked, unable to see anything?

"Yes, according to Severus, I am a natural Legilimense and Occlumense, because of some of the things that I am able to do without thinking about it," admitted Rose with a smile, knowing that she had been attempting to read her mind and was unable to do so because of her natural talent.

"Well then girls, come in for a second out of the cold, I'll call Severus down for you. Would the two of you like a cup of hot cocoa with cream," she asked as she led the girls into the living room and then stepped to the stairs to call her son?

"Yes please," the twins answered in unison!

"Severus, dear, you have visitors! Put your book down for a few minutes, and come join us for hot cocoa," she called up the stairs! There a brief silence before Severus poked his head out of his bedroom door, and noticed his friends sitting on the living room sofa.

"I'll be right down, just let me find something to mark my place in my potions textbook," he called as he ran back into his room before running down the stairs two at a time to great his friends eagerly.

The girls could hear his pounding feet before they saw him with a large smile on his face. "Let me guess, you both got accepted to Hogwarts, and you got your Hogwarts Letters," he said in a knowing tone! The girls both held up their acceptance letters, with large smiles on their faces that matched the one on their friends face.

"The only catch is that they didn't know that I was blind. The Deputy Headmistress Professor McGonagall said that the Headmaster knew of some other witches and wizards who were blind. She said that she is going to see what kind of rescorceses is available to help me attend Hogwarts. We should be hearing from her by tomorrow or the day after. Isn't that awesome," Rose exclaimed!

"My Aunt, on my father's side of the family is completely blind, and she attended another magical school called Beaux batons Academy in France, so I am quite certain, that you will be given what you need to attend school with your sister and Severus," said Eileen as she handed each child a cup of cocoa. "If you like I can contact her and find out exactly what you need and who should be contacted to help you," she said with a smile at the girls.

"If it means getting what I need sooner, than that would be wonderful, but you don't have to go through any trouble on my account," Rose said surprised over Eileen's generosity.

"Oh, it's no problem at all dear. You and Lily are the first real friends that my dear Severus has ever had. You make him happy, so I've no issues with helping any friend of his. Just give me one moment, and I'll see what we can do," Eileen said as she stepped to the fireplace and grabbed a handful of floo powder tossing it in.

Lily and Rose joined hands and both watched as the flames in the hearth turned from yellow to green. And gasped in shock as she stuck her head into the flames and called out a name. "Residence of Esrelda Prince! Aunt Esrelda, I've got a problem that needs a solution. Could you come over for a few minutes please," she spoke into the flames before pulling her head out with a satisfied smile.

The flames flared larger and a tall witch with her black hair striped with grey here and there entered the house through the hearth with a massive black wolf by her side wearing a harness with a handle upon it. "What's wrong with Severus? He hasn't given me my hug yet," Esrelda said with a slight smirk upon her pale face.

Severus put down his mug of cocoa on the coffee table and launched himself at his favorite Great Aunt. "Great Aunty Esrelda! Hello," he said as he hugged her tightly around the middle.

"Yes I am great aren't I? How did you like your birthday gift dear," Esrelda asked with a smile on her face?

"It was brilliant, I love it, thank you Aunty," enthused Severus upon thinking of the advanced potions text that he just couldn't put down.

"I'm glad that you like it dear. Now, how about you introduce me to your friends and the three of you can tell me more about what I can do to help," said Esrelda as she took an empty armchair by the fire.

Lily and Rose got to their feet to introduce themselves to Severus Great Aunt Esrelda. Each girl politely shook the elder lady's hand as they introduced themselves. "So which one of you charming little ladies needs my help," asked Esrelda with a smile on her face?

"It's me who is in need of help Lady Prince," announced Rose timidly.

"You see, I am completely blind, and Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall said that the Headmaster had a few friends who were blind, who might be able to help me with attending Hogwarts," she explained.

"I know dear, I was called just last night by my old friend Headmaster Albus Dumbledore of Hogwarts. Tell me dear do you read and write braille proficiently," asked Esrelda curiously.

"Yes ma'am I read both un-contracted and contracted braille. I also use a white cane to get around," announced Rose proudly.

"That's good dear, however I believe that a you need is a guide Familiar like Chaos, here," smiled Esrelda as she gently grasped Rose's hand and allowed her to feel her wolf companion. "I have been training service familiars for the blind and disabled of the wizarding community since my graduation from Beauxbatons. The harness may look complicated, but trust me it's not as hard as it looks to handle. Tell me dear, what kind of person are you, what are your likes, hobbies and interests," asked Esrelda as she pulled a piece of parchment and a quill out of her robe pocket and placed them on the side table with a smile.

"Severus and Lily watched in amazement as the quill stood on its own and began to take down detailed notes on every answer that Rose gave the elderly witch. Thirty minutes later Esrelda left the Snape home with the notes and a promise to see Lily and Rose at their home the next day with Minerva McGonagall.

The next day after the family had finished their breakfast the doorbell rang. Rose and Lily both leapt from their seats on the dining room table, and ran for the front door while their mother cleared the table. "That must be Professor McGonagall, with Lady Prince! We'll go and let them in," the twins called back to the rest of the family in unison excitedly. They reached the front door and eagerly ripped it open to See Professor Minerva McGonagall with Lady Prince and her guide animal Chaos standing on the front porch with smiles on their faces.

"You've been expecting us, I see," said Minerva as she and Lady Prince stepped into the house.

"Yes, ma'am, the rest of the family is in the dining room, we just finished breakfast." Lily said as she shut the door and joined her sister to lead the ladies to where the rest of the family was still gathered.

Minerva and Esrelda both followed the girls, and greeted the rest of the family. "Mrs. and Mr. Evans, this is Lady Esrelda Prince. She is one of the blind friends of our school's Headmaster. She has already met Lily and Rose while they were at their friend's home the other day, because she is his Great Aunt from his mother's side of the family. She has agreed to help prepare Rose to attend Hogwarts in the next school term. Lady Prince, may I introduce the Evans family," said Minerva as she shook the hands of Mr. and Mrs. Evans.

"I am pleased to meet you all. You may call me Esrelda," said the elderly witch as she held her hand out to be shook by Tomas and Violet Evans. "May we have a seat, please," she asked as she felt the edge of the table?

"Yes, please make yourself at home. Would either of you ladies like a cup of coffee or tea," offered Violet?

"No thank you, we stopped for a cup just before we arrived here," declined Esrelda.

"We have a lot to get done today, showing you the shopping district, purchasing school supplies, and Lady Esrelda also wishes to help Rose to obtain a guide Familiar and to begin her training. We realize that the girls are still attending school, so we will continue Rose's training after her school day is over and on weekends," Minerva said with a thoughtful expression upon her face.

"I also believe that my niece, who is their friend's mother, has agreed to help your family to help you get into `Dagon Alley, and to catch the Hogwarts Express since muggle can't access the platform at the train station," said Esrelda as she took the offered chair next to Rose at the dining room table.

"I have several things that I know will help you live in the wizarding world." she said as she reached into her large bag and pulled out a silver bracelet with matching earrings, and a strange looking quill.

She withdrew her wand. "This jewelry has some very interesting properties. But first I should explain a few things. Like your world has a Prime Minister, The magical world has a Ministry that governs our people, setting rules and regulations that should always be obeyed. Under normal circumstances, witches and wizards under the age of Seventeen are not permitted to use magic outside of a supervised school setting. I have spoken to the Ministry of Magic on your daughter's behalf. Due to the nature of these supplies that I have brought for her, she will be, in essence, exempt from the rule regarding the reasonable restriction for under age magic." She said as she opened the bracelet and placed it on Rose's left hand, then tapped her wand on the bracelet causing it to seal around Rose's wrist. Then she handed the simple looking silver stud earrings to Rose and asked her to put them on. Rose took off her jade colored earrings and handed them to her sister for safe keeping.

"Ok, now let's say that you are looking for something in your wardrobe that is not sorted properly. If you place your hand with the bracelet on anything, and say, "Color", you will hear the color and all of the details about that object or the composition of potions in your ears. As long as you have those earrings in your ears you alone will hear the answer that you ask for. The bracelet also allows any book or parchment that you touch to be turned into Braille text that you can read with your fingers."

The bracelet also allows its owner to communicate through thought to this special quill. The quill never needs ink, and never needs replacing." She said as she laid a piece of regular parchment on the dining room table in front of Rose. Rose felt the parchment and noticed that it didn't have any Braille written across it.

"Its blank." she said as she started to hand the parchment back to Lady Prince. Esrelda placed the parchment back in front of Rose and handed her the quill.

"To use this quill all you have to do is place it on the parchment and think of what you would like to write. The quill will do all of your writing, and as long as you have your hand on the parchment the words will appear in raised braille letters and whatever else you want." Rose's eyes widened hopefully.

"Does this mean that I will be able to draw and actually be able to feel what I draw?" Esrelda smiled and encouraged Rose to try it for herself.

Rose cleared her mind and imagined what her family looked like in her mind. She smiled as the quill moved of its own accord rapidly scratching the parchment. Her parents Petunia, and Lily all gasped as they watched the image of the entire family began to rapidly appear on the parchment in front of Rose. When the quill stopped it's scratching Rose reached for the parchment and smiled as she heard the scratching of the quill upon the parchment.

"Until you refine your sense of feeling you may have trouble telling what an extremely detailed picture looks like, but when you remove your hand from the parchment people who can see will see in ink or whatever color you imagine, the picture that you have created." The quill stopped scratching and Rose felt the thousands of dots that made up her work of art. Then she turned the parchment around and passed it across the table to her stunned and amazed family.

"Well, what do you think of my art now," Rose asked with a satisfied smirk upon her face as she sat back in her chair with an expectant expression upon her face.

"This is amazing," said Tomas, who at that moment was the only member of the family that could bring him out of the shock enough to speak. "Rose, it's the most beautiful family portrait that I have ever seen made of our family. We will definitely have to get this lovely portrait framed. It will look good on our mantle." Rose smiled and hugged Lady Prince thanking her for the gifts. Esrelda patted the girls head softly.

"You think that this is something? Just wait until I get through with you, my dear. By the time that Valentine's Day rolls around, I promise that you will be ready to attend Hogwarts with your twin sister. I realize that you attend a special school for the blind in Bristol, but I have already spoken to your Headmistress about your training with your future guide familiar. That said don't worry about what they will say," said Esrelda as the family all got to their feet in preparation to be shown the shopping district to be shown around, and to get Rose's guide animal.

A thirty minute drive later found the family at the Leaky Cauldron where they gasped in awe when the solid brick wall transformed into an open archway for the family to pass into Diagon Alley. The Alley was not too crowded since the current school term was in session, so Minerva and Esrelda took their time pointing out the various shops and explaining what could be purchased in each shop.

Esrelda then showed the family to a shop that was only used by blind or disabled witches and wizards to procure guide or service familiars among other things that were used for the disabled wizarding population.

The main room of the shop was filled with shelves containing everything from magical prosthetics to harnesses and special clothing for guide animals and other guide of service creatures. The other room that was closed off from the main room with a sound proof glass door contained various breeds of dogs that could be used for guide or service work, as well as monkeys, and strange looking little beings with large bat like ears and huge eyes.

Petunia shrieked and hid behind her father's body as she pointed out the strange creatures that looked at her through the windows of their individual little living areas or cages. "What are those freaky looking things," she asked as she pointed her shaking hand at the house elves in their pen?

"Those are called house elves. Under normal circumstances in the wizarding world, they are used as servants who keep the homes of witches and wizards who have homes that are too large to clean on their own. There are also some who can cook for their masters, since most of the wealthy are too lazy to cook or clean for them. Here they are specially trained to work as guide or service for the disabled."

"However, since you live in a none magical neighborhood, and currently attend school with none magical people that is not the right option for your daughter and sister. Therefore we shall see which one of these many breeds of dog will accept you as their mistress," explained Esrelda as she led Rose over to the side of the room where the guide dogs were housed.

"How will I know if a guide familiar chooses me," Rose asked as Esrelda placed her hand on the open top of the first kennel?

"If the guide Familiar chooses to be yours, he or she will lick your hand and you will feel a tingle that will spread through your entire body. The tingle is the sign that the familiar has bonded itself to your magic. In your case, you may be able to see through the eyes of your familiar," said Esrelda as she gave Rose a slight nudge to feel her way down the row of kennels until one of the dogs licked her hand.

Rose began to walk slowly running her hand from kennel to kennel, each dog came and sniffed her, but none licked her hand until she had gotten almost to the end of the row. She was about seven kennels from the end when she heard a dog whimpering and felt a cold nose on her hand followed by vigorous licking upon her hand. Her hand started to tingle, and grow warm with the dogs licking. The warm tingling spread through her body and she gasped in wonder as she turned her head toward the dog and could see the most beautiful thing she had ever seen in a dog.

The dog that chose her was a snow white German shepherd with sky blue eyes. The dog whimpered more and then barked before it suddenly vanished from inside of the kennel, and reappeared outside of the kennel by Rose's side licking and nudging her hand for attention. "Well it looks like your guide familiar has made it perfectly clear that he chooses you. According to his papers on the kennel, he is a white German shepherd with Blue eyes. His name is Blizzard, and he is two years old. Now, here are his papers. Let's take him to the other room of the shop and get him fitted for a guide harness. After we've done that your first lesson on guide dogs will begin," Esrelda said as she handed Rose a leash and everyone followed her back into the main part of the shop.


	3. Chapter 3 Near yet Far

**A/N Thank you as always for taking the time to read my story. Please make note that this story has not been read by a BETA reader. Any errors that you may find are due to poor vision of my own. If you are a BETA reader and you would be willing to help me out with checking over this story and a few others, please feel free to send me a PM! Now on to the story! ****J**

**Chapter 3 Near Yet Far**

Time went by to slowly for the three friends as they now gathered daily at the park to discuss everything that Severus knew about the magical world that Rose and Lily were soon to join. Severus joined the girls at their home for lunch on the first day of the summer since he was avoiding his father who had the day off.

"Mrs. Evans, my mother said that she will be able to take us all to Diagon Alley tomorrow, to get our school supplies," Severus announced after taking a sip of milk.

"I was wondering about that. Since Rose and Lily are so new to magic, it would be good to get their books early enough to get in some study time," said Mr. Evans with a smile at his children and their friend.

"I still don't understand why Rose and Lily get to go to a new school together, and I have to stay here. I want to learn magic too," Petunia whined making a scene.

"Petunia dear, you were tested several months ago by the school nurse who came to give your sisters their needed vaccinations. She said that you don't have any magic in your body." Mrs. Evans spoke up in an attempt to put a stop to the tantrum that was building.

"Sorry, but a person is either born with magic, or they aren't. It can only be taught to people who were born with magic, so that leaves you out," Severus said mumbling the last part under his breath so only Lily and Rose could hear him.

Just then an owl flew through the open window of the Evans' dining room and dropped a letter in front of Petunia. "You see, I told you that I'd get in to Hogwarts too if I just wrote the Headmaster," Petunia said smugly as she ripped into the letter that had come from the school addressed to her. She read the letter out loud, regretting it instantly.

_"Dear Miss Petunia Evans,_

_We regret to inform you that as you are not a magical child, that there is no place for you at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Kindly stop sending the Headmaster multitudes of letters, as it is a distraction that is not warranted or needed._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Albus Wolfrick Brian Dumbledore_

_Headmaster_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry"_

Petunia screamed with rage and embarrassment as she crumbled the letter and tossed it across the table landing in Rose's soup making it splash onto her dress. Rose screamed in pain as she attempted to pull the hot wet dress top off of her skin. "Petunia Ann Evans that was uncalled for! Apologies to your sister this instant," scolded her father as their mother helped Rose out of her chair to clean up the mess.

"No, I won't apologies to a blind freak. I hate both of you! It's not fair," Petunia raged causing Rose to cry even more!

Tomas grabbed Petunia by the arm and dragged her up to her room while Violet took Rose into her and Lily's bedroom to make sure that she hadn't been burned to severely and change her outfit. Lily stayed at the table with Severus each passing a mortified expression back and forth. "I knew that Petunia was jealous of you and Rose, but I had no idea that she was this bad," Severus said in a somber tone.

"She's always been a little jealous of the extra attention that Rose received because of her blindness, but I never expected her to go this far," said Lily as Blizzard ran into the house through the back door and up the stairs into the room that Lily shared with Rose.

Minutes later Rose came back downstairs with Blizzard by her side. Their mother had joined their father in scolding Petunia in her room, and they could all hear screaming, crying, and more screaming. Rose cringed wishing that she did not have such perfect hearing.

"Rose, are you alright," Severus and Lily asked in unison as she resumed her seat and felt for the remainder of her lunch?

"Yes, but Mum had to put some burn ointment on my chest and cover it with a bandage. If it was any worse I might have been taken to the hospital. I wish that I couldn't hear what was going on upstairs so clearly. Petunia's whaling is getting on my nerves," Rose said as she took a bite of her now much cooler soup.

"I'm sorry that your sister is so mean to you. Wouldn't it be nice if you and Lily were the only children in the home," smirked Severus earning a disapproving look from Lily?

"Sometimes Petunia makes me wish that I had not survived being born," said Rose as she caught Petunia's hated words from upstairs followed by several smacks that she assumed was her father's belt across Petunia's backside followed by louder cries, as their mother came down with an apologetic expression upon her face.

"I'm so sorry about Petunia's behavior towards all of you. Rose Darling, are you alright," her mother asked as she resumed her seat at the table?

"It still tingles a bit like sunburn, but I'll be alright Mummy. Thank you for helping me," Rose said in a calm tone.

"Why don't you all go to the park for a while and give Petunia time to stop her screaming. I know how much it bothers your ears, Rose," suggested Violet as she cleaned up the table once everyone had finished their meal?

"I think that's a nice Idea, just be home before dinner time girls," said Tomas as he rejoined them in the dining room. Petunia was still throwing a fit up in her room throwing things around her room.

"I think that we will," said Lily as she went to the front of the house to collect Blizzard's harness for her sister.

The next morning after breakfast Lily and Rose met Severus and his mother at his home. Tobias was running late for work and gave the twin girls a puzzled look as they moved out of his way. "Well then you must be Severus's little friends. Nice to see that my freak of a son actually managed to make some normal friends. Even if one is blind," he growled as way of a greeting making Blizzard step between the girls and him growling protectively.

"Tobias you almost forgot your lunch," said Eileen as she rushed to hand it to him. He grumbled as he took his lunch box and stomped down the road towards the factory where he worked.

"Sorry about Tobias girls, he woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. Severus, the girls are here! Are you ready to go to Diagon Alley son," she called back into the house as she summoned her purse wordlessly?

"Yes ma'am," he called back.

"Where are your mother and sister? I thought that they were coming with us today," Eileen asked as Severus came pounding down the stairs with his cloak around his shoulders.

"Petunia got grounded for her behavior yesterday, Mother," said Severus as he exited the house and greeted his friends.

"Yes, our Mum had to stay home with her since daddy is at work," said Lily.

"Well then that's too bad. I was hoping that we could have all ridden together, but I guess we'll have to take the night bus instead," said Eileen as she moved to the street and held out her wand arm to summon the bus. The large purple double decor bus arrived with a loud bang and Severus and Eileen helped Lily and Rose onto the bus, before ginning the conductor their destination. Lily and Rose sat side by side in matching cushy armchairs with Blizzard at Rose's feet wagging his tail happily.

They gasped and gave little surprised shrieks as the bus took off with a bang to the next location, and Severus tried to hold back a laugh knowing that he wasn't any better the first time that he had been on the bus at the age of four. Three bangs later the bus stopped in front of the Leaky Cauldron in London and they disembarked.

"That was a wild ride," said Lily as she stepped off of the bus.

"It's kind of loud but it was definitely fun. Will we be taking the night bus back home later," asked Rose?

"We can if you'd like to girls. I'm glad that you had fun. Now on to Diagon Alley. I think a stop at the wizarding bank Gringotts is in order. Do you have your Hogwarts letters and the keys to your trust vaults," Eileen asked as she led the children through the pub to the entrance to Diagon Alley? Both girls held up their trust vault keys and smiled. "Good, don't lose them," Eileen said as the bricks moved away to reveal the quite Alley of shops.

The three children followed her to the massive marble colluded bank and right up to the head goblin that ran it. "I'd like to make a withdrawal from my account and Rose and Lily Evans need to visit their Hogwarts Trust vaults to make withdrawals for school supplies," said Eileen as she presented her key and her wand for identification.

"Do Miss Rose and Lily Evans have their keys," asked Griphook?

"Um y-yes sir stammered the twins in unison as they handed over their keys.

"Follow me please," said Griphook as he led the group to the carts. Severus helped his mother and the girls into the bank cart and told the girls to hold on. The cart was off in a whoosh and the girls laughed as it turned and sped deeper and deeper into the bowels of the bank.

Fifteen minutes later found the group moving from shop to shop. First was Madam Malcin's Robes for all Occasions, where each child was fitted for school robes. Next they traveled across the way to Slug and Giggers to procure what the three would need for potions class. Then from there they went to Flourish and Blotts to obtain their school books.

Now it was on to Ollivander's for their wands. "Ah, I've been expecting the three of you. Who wants to go first," asked Ollivander as she stepped to his counter and smiled down at the three children? Lily stepped forward first and stood there as the enchanted measuring tape measured her every part. Ollivander gathered a few boxes for her to try and set them before her one at a time.

After the second wand chose her Ollivander described her wand. "That's a good one. The right wand for the right witch or wizard. Remember the wand chooses the witch or wizard not the other way around. Your wand is ten and quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow with a core of Unicorn hair. This wand is very nice for charm work and unicorn core wands are very loyal to their owners. Who would like to go next? How about your twin. Come on up to the counter Miss Rose Evans and let's see what I can find for you," said Ollivander as Lily stepped aside holding her new wand proudly.

The magical tape measurer zoomed around Rose making her laugh as it tickled her skin, while Mr. Ollivander rummaged in the back for more wands for her to try. It was measuring between her eyebrows when he came back and waved the impulsive thing away. "Now here are some wands being blind, you should be more in tune with what magic feels like. I think that you should be able to find your wand simply by touching it," suggested Ollivander having dealt with blind witches and wizards before. Rose took her time and ran her hands gently over each wand a few she moved away from as if she had been burned, but the fifth one that she placed her hand on made her magic tingle like it did the day that Blizzard had chosen her. She picked it up and her body was enveloped with light and warmth just as her sister's had before her.

"Your wand is eleven inches long, slightly swishy, made of Cherry wood, with a core of Unicorn hair. This wand is very good for transfiguration and charms combined. Now I believe that it's your turn young man.," Ollivander said as Rose stepped back to where her sister was sitting by Eileen and waited for Severus to get his wand.

Severus stepped forward and was measured. He found his wand on the first try. It was Eleven inches long, slightly swishy, made of Elm, with a core of Unicorn hair. After that Eileen treated the three excitedly chattering children to ice cream at Florian Fortiscue's, before taking the girls home. They again to the immense joy of the girls rode the night bus to Lily and Rose's home.

Once there Eileen un-shrunk the girls things, and helped them pack everything into their new school trunks for safe keeping. Severus then helped the girls get their trunks up to their rooms and placed them at the foot of their beds. Upon stepping into the room he could definitely tell which side belonged to which girl. The walls were a light cream color, but it was the bedding that gave the girls away as to who slept where.

Lily's side of the room had pink bedding, and the shelves were filled with dolls and a few books and stuffed animals. Rose's side of the room had olive green bedding. There was a large cushion that had a white paw print on it that he assumed that Blizzard slept on, and the shelves were filled with what he assumed were braille books, paper and a braille writer. There was one stuffed unicorn on her bed. Other than that it didn't appear that Rose was very into dolls, unless she shared with Lily.

The Evans thanked Eileen and they went home, while the girls were called to eat lunch. Petunia was still grounded to her room but was taken a few sandwiches and a glass of juice. After lunch Lily and Rose ran back up to their room and each pulled out a book to start studying in. They wanted to get a head start and to learn as much as they could before they left for school.

Rose pulled out her potions kit and started to familiarize herself with all of her potions ingredients. She wanted to know what they smelled like, what they felt like, and what potions that were made with them would taste like. After that she read her potions textbook, cover to cover unable to put it down. She could now see why Severus found Potions so interesting, and hoped that he would help her learn even more about potions.

The summer passed on with the three friends getting together and studying their new textbooks. Severus gave both girls notes on what he had learned that would make the potions in their books even more potent than the original recipe. Eileen even tutored the girls along with Severus in the art of brewing potions when Tobias wasn't home. By the time summer was over they knew how to properly brew almost all of the first year potions in their textbooks.

September first soon arrived and The Evans were given special tokens that would allow them onto the platform nine and three quarters just the first time to see their children off two their first year of magical education. As the family stepped through the barrier between platforms nine and ten in Kings Cross Station they gasped in wonder at the Scarlet steam engine that would carry the girls to Hogwarts. The platform was of course very crowded so Eileen helped them all to get to the train and load their trunks onto a train car.

Rose and Lily were sad because Petunia had refused to hug either of them good bye, and had called them freaks yet again. Her words rang in their ears as they took their seats in an empty compartment with Severus and waved to their families. "As if I'd want to hug a couple of freaks like you. Go ahead and have fun leaning to be even freakier at that freak school," she had said earning a disapproving scowl from her father and mother as the train rolled away. The girls were determined not to let their jealous sister ruin their fun and new adventure of attending a magical school.

As the train got started four boys slid open the door to their compartment. "Hello there, ladies, why are you both sitting with that slimy git, when you could be sitting with us," asked a black haired boy with grey eyes?

"You shouldn't call names. We are sitting with him because he is our best friend, you rude boy," snapped Rose as Blizzard looked up at the boys and perked his ears curiously.

"What's your name pretty girl," asked the boy with messy brown hair and brown eyes with glasses?

"I'm Rose Evans, and this is my twin sister Lily," said Rose as she held her hand out for the boy to shake.

"What are you blind or something, I'm standing right here, "laughed Sirius Black.

"Actually, yes, I am, do you have a problem with that? I'm sorry I didn't catch your name," Rose said pulling her hand away from the awful boy.

"I'm Sirius Black, and this is my friend James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, and Remus Lupin," said Sirius pompously.

"You know, you're not supposed to bring dogs to school," said James making Blizzard growl as he stepped closer and attempted to touch the white dog!

"I wouldn't do that unless you want him to bite off your hand," Severus quirked.

"Who asked you Snivelous," sneered Black?

"Don't call him that! We don't need your presence or your input on the school rules. Blizzard is my sister's guide familiar and the school has given her permission to have him as he will lead her safely around the school much better than any of you arrogant toe rags can do," snapped Lily.

"Fine then we can take a hint. You'll see who your true friends are sooner or later and then you'll come crawling back to us," said James as Remus rolled his eyes and turned away.

"Whatever," snapped Rose?

The four boys left muttering to themselves. As the trip continued they spent the rest of the trip in peace. They played exploding snap, and wizarding chess. Lily liked the exploding snap game while Rose preferred chess. The fact that the chess pieces moved on their own and talked made it a blind friendly game. The treat trolley rolled by and they enjoyed various treats. As they reached the half-way point the girls went off to the girl's rest room to change into their uniforms, while Severus chose to change in the compartment.

When they reached Hogs mead station they disembarked and followed the half giant grounds keeper to the many boats. The three friends got into a boat together and gasped in amazement as they all looked up at the lit windows of Hogwarts Castle.

Soon they found themselves being let into the entry way of the castle. There were gasps of amazement as the students noticed moving portraits that talked and welcomed the new first year students. Rose felt a slight chill as a ghost passed beside her and greeted her warmly. Then she heard the familiar voice and snapped her attention towards the voice of Minerva McGonagall.

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am Professor Minerva McGonagall the head of Gryffindor House as well as the Deputy Headmistress. In a few minutes you will follow me through these doors and you will be sorted into one of four school houses. The four school houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. "

"These houses will act like your homes. You will have classes and take meals with the members of your house. We have a point system here where good behavior and such shall ear points to your house and any rule breaking shall lose your points. At the end of the year which ever school house has earned the most points will be awarded the house cup," she said as she glared at the four Marauders.

After the announcement, they were led into the great hall, where Lily looked up at the enchanted ceiling with a smile. "Rose, you've got to see this ceiling! It's just like it was described in Hogwarts a History," she said as she grasped her sister's hand.

As they stood in the cue of first year students Rose could hear the many comments about her guide familiar. She was so wrapped up in attempting to ignore what they said that she barely noticed when her sister's name was called and Lily left her side to be sorted into her new school house. She jumped when her name was called afterwards and Severus had poked her in the ribs to get her attention.

She left his side and made her way up to the stool where her sister had only moments ago vacated to take her place at the Gryffindor table. She sat with Blizzard by her side and jumped slightly when she heard the voice of the sorting hat in her mind. "Ah, another Evans girl. Let's see where you should be placed shall we? A brilliant mind, plenty of courage, and an overwhelming desire to prove that despite your disability that you belong. Gryffindor is not the right fit for you. Though you'll face many challenges Slytherin is where you belong. The house of Slytherin will help you on your way to proving your worth not only as a muggle born but as a witch as well. There's a first time for everything, so it better be Slytherin," the hat shouted out at the end!

The Slytherin house table started to clap so she made her way to the table of her new house. She took a seat at the end of the table so that Blizzard could relax by her side, and hung her head in sadness over being sorted into a different house than her sister. Her only hope now was that perhaps Severus would join her in Slytherin house.

Narcissa Black scooted closer to her and introduced herself. "Evans, that's not a pure blood name. Who are your parents," she asked curiously?

"My parents are muggles. According to the hat I'm the first muggle born to be placed into Slytherin house. My name is Rose, and you are Narcissa Black form the noble and Honorable house of Black. I don't think that your family would want you mixing with my sort, but if you choose to ignore them I would be grateful for a new friend," Rose said as she waited to hear where Severus would be placed.

"If you're a muggle born, how did you know all of that about me," Narcissa asked in shock as her older sister narrowed her eyes at her for talking with a self-professed muggle born?

"It's one of my many gifts. Yes I am aware that under normal circumstances that dogs are not allowed at Hogwarts, but I am a special case. He is my familiar and my guide. Oh and please tell your sister that just because I can't see her does not mean that I will be an easy target. Being muggle born does not make me dumb," announced Rose as she scowled at Bellatrix who was giving her a nasty look from across the table.

Soon it was Severus' turn to get sorted and Rose tuned out all noise from the outraged Slytherin table who were now very disgusted that the hat had been so bold as to actually sort a muggle born into their proud and noble house. Through Blizzard's eyes she could see Severus' eyes darting from the Gryffindor table to the Slytherin table nervously. She could feel his indecisiveness from across the room. On one hand he wanted to be with Lily, but on the other hand he wanted to be with Rose to back her up. While he sat there pondering this question the sorting hat made up his mind for him when it suddenly shouted out, "Slytherin!"

Severus ran to his new house table and glared at Narcissa who moved down one seat so that he could sit beside Rose. "I knew that the hat wouldn't sort me into Gryffindor, but I am glad that it placed me here with you," he said as he reached over and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"I'm glad I'm not alone. I have a feeling that this is not going to be an easy year for me. It's nice to have at least one true friend. I know that I'm close to Lily since we're at the same school, but I still feel so far from her being in a rival house. Apparently Slytherin and Gryffindor are Rival houses here. We will have to be careful," Rose said as the last student was sorted and the Headmaster called for silence.

"First year's welcome, and old students welcome back. This year at Hogwarts we are honored to have in attendance the first blind student since our great founder Rowena Ravenclaw! I am sure that all of you have noticed the new first year with the dog by her side. I must ask you all not to harass her or bother her about her dog as it is not only her familiar but her guide as well and she has been given special permission from the Ministry of magic to use this dog to get around Hogwarts. The dog is not to be approached or touched without the expressed permission of Miss Rose Evans. I hope that I make myself crystal clear on this," he said making Rose slap her face in frustration over being singled out.

The Headmaster continued his speech until the end, and then summoned the feast to the table. Rose smiled as she smelled the many varieties of foods to choose from. She was about to ask Severus to help her serve herself some food when their head of house Horus Slughorn came up and whispered into her ear. "To make it easier on you to get the food that you want on your plate, all you have to do it to touch your plate and tell it what you wish to eat. The House Elves will take care of the rest," he said making Rose give him a puzzled look. She felt for her plate and goblet, and made up her mind on exactly what she wanted. Then she smiled as she could smell exactly what sh3e had asked for. Severus advised her to try pumpkin juice as her drink so she orders it to be in her cup and it was full. As she ate she and Severus chatted excitedly about what they were so eager to learn the next day, and they both tried to ignore the jealous whispers of the other Slytherin's who were not pleased about the new muggle born being in their house and getting special treatment before the school year had even begun.


	4. Chapter 4 Mudblood

**A\N I am sorry for the long wait in updating this story. I got a little bit more than distracted by a few really good stories on this wonderful site. Sometimes when I get into reading something, I just can't put it down, LOL! Anyway, let the story continue. :)**

**Chapter 4 Mud-blood**

Soon the feast was over and the first year students were led to their common rooms. Rose and Severus followed the Slytherin prefect down into the dungeon corridors that led to the Slytherin common room. Rose listened as the password was spoken and noted it to memory before they all entered into the common room. As she stepped to the center of the room to look around through blizzards eyes she found herself suddenly surrounded by the rest of Slytherin house including the first years. It appeared that the only person who is on her side was Severus.

"Snape, what's your blood status," sneered Lucius Malfoy with disgust?

"Not that it really matters, but I happen to be a half blood. I am the last of the Prince line on my mother's side of the family. My father doesn't count since I refuse to claim him as such and he doesn't claim me, snapped Severus upon thinking of how much he hated his father.

"If you're a half blood member of the Prince line, than why are you so friendly with this filthy mud-blood who was sorted here as some Gryffindor idea of a practical joke," snarled Bellatrix Black as she walked around Rose giving the girl a nasty look as if she wished to harm her?

Severus was unable to answer as at that moment their head of house entered the common room. The taunting of the Slytherin students went silent and all 5hat could be heard was the low menacing growls of Blizzard as he seemed to wrap his body around Rose protectively. "Ahold, very good! I see you are all making friends," crooned Professor Slughorn happily as he entered the dungeon common room with a smile upon n his face. "This is a most advantageous year as we are blessed with a couple of firsts," he began as he rubbed his hands together excitedly.

"Firstly, this is the first year since the time of the founders that we have had a blind student in attendance. Secondly, this is also the first year in our recorded history of this school has a muggle-born ever been admitted into Slytherin house! Though I understand that many of you have been raised with the belief that muggle-born students should never be admitted into our house, I expect each and everyone of you to treat her no differently as you would any other member of Slytherin house," he announced as he placed his hands on to Rose's shoulders!

"To clarify, Miss Bellatrix Black, Mr. Malfoy, and Masters Lestrange, this means that you are not to cause Miss Evans or her Guide animal any harm. If I hear of a single Slytherin student causing Miss Evans any harm of any type, the student responsible shall earn detention as well as possible expulsion depending upon the severity of the transgression. Now, onto our house rules. As our older students are aware Slytherin house has its own internal reward system," Professor Slughorn continued as the student's all took seats where they could find them.

Thirty minutes later found Severus being led off to the first year boy's dormitory while Rose was led by Professor Slughorn to a private room that was directly across from the girl's restrooms to make it easier on her. This special treatment of a mud-blood made the other students who were of pure blood even more disgusted. It was bad enough that they had to live with the mud-blood filth, but for her to receive the best of the private rooms on the girl's side of Slytherin house was in their minds a reason to disregard the rules any time that they could get away with it.

Luckily they were not able to pull off anything without the use of their wands, since neither of them was brave enough to go near the mud-blood when her dog was present. Severus faced his own taunting just for being her friend and refusing to stop being so just because of her blood status. He waited for her the next morning to attend breakfast in the great hall. Rose and Severus waved to Lily at the Gryffindor table knowing that it was a risky thing to do, before taking their seats at the house table. After breakfast was over Professor Slughorn handed out their time tables.

Their first class was Transfiguration. Severus and Rose took a seat together as close as they could get to where Lily sat with Alice near the front of the room. Blizzard lie down under the desk with his body touching his mistress's feet so that she could observe the class through his eyes. A grey stripped tabby cat sat upon the top of the professor's desk watching the students as they all filed into the class and took their seats beginning to chatter excitedly.

Suddenly as the class bell rang out the cat sprang from the desk transforming into Professor McGonagall in mid-air stunning all of the students into silence followed by applause and gasps of amazement from the first years. "Welcome to your first year of Transfiguration class," she greeted happily as she looked over her first class of the day.

"As I expect that many of you are wondering, I am able to transform myself into a cat by using an advanced form of Transfiguration which you may have the skill and concentration to do in your later years here at Hogwarts. This form of Transfiguration is called the Animagus transformation, however to start out you must first learn the basics of Transfiguration."

"Before we begin I shall explain the process of Transfiguration and then shall take role. When transfiguring, it is important to make firm and decisive wand movements. Do not wiggle or twirl your wands unnecessarily, or the transfiguration will certainly be unsuccessful. Form a clear picture in your mind of the object that you wish to make before using the transfiguration spell."

"As beginners you should say the spell out loud clearly. Once you become more advanced you will get to the point where you no longer need to speak spells out loud. For the meantime, however we will start by transfiguring these matches into sewing needles as described in chapter one of your textbooks." She said as she levitated a single match stick to each student in the class.

As the class continued they practiced the pronounciation of the spell that would transfigure the matches into needles before then practicing the wand movements and then attempting the spell. Luckily for Rose with the use of her bracelet and the earrings she was able to get a detailed description of what a sewing needle looked like from the picture in the textbook before she attempted the spell. Lily was the first to transfigure her match into a needle, followed shortly by her twin after only two attempts. Each earning ten points for their respective houses. Severus took quite a bit longer but he managed the transfiguration before the end of class.

Next Severus and Rose had Charms with the Ravenclaws, followed by lunch in the great hall where Rose continued to hear many of the older Slytherin students mumble under their breath's about the shame that having a muggle born student was bringing to their house. The Twenty points that she had earned for their house between Transfiguration and Charms class apparently meant nothing to the upper years.

After lunch came History of Magic; where the other first year Slytherin's took turns attempting to fling spit balls at Rose from behind where she and Severus sat. Rose scowled as she felt the first spit ball hit the back of her head, and had a hard time concentrating on taking notes for the class. Severus turned upon hearing her huff of annoyance, and saw at least three students from their own house with straws in their mouths after they had just shot spit balls at his friend and made note of their names to give their head of house, since it was pointless to complain to Professor Binz who taught History of Magic.

The last class of the day was flying. Rose was exempt from taking this class, so she went to the school Library to get a head start on her homework while Severus went to his first flying class. Madam Pance was curious about how the textbook changed from print to the raised dots that made up braille and questioned her briefly about it. She wasn't too thrilled over having a dog in the library around her books, but once she saw that the rather large white dog simply lay peacefully by Rose's side she only gave the girl and the dog occasional glances just in case the girl needed anything in the way of help.

As the week passed by Rose formed a friendship with the school librarian who respected the care that Rose showed to all books and the fact that Blizzard never made a mess and was always quiet just helped that relationship.

The first month passed by slowly with Rose despite her blindness thriving in her classes. Her work was always neat and done completely. She attempted to ignore the other Slytherin's, and avoided them by either hiding herself away in the Library or within her bedroom. She learned that all of Slytherin house with the exception of Severus were two-faced little back stabbers and skilled liars. They easily managed to somehow get away with their taunting, teasing, and bullying.

There were times when she was alone where she would turn to get something out of her book bag to discover that it was missing. This would cause her to send Blizzard to search for it. It was during these times when the Slytherin Students in all years would attack her in one way or another. She would be forced to go to the Hospital wing several times a week until she finally got tired of it and started using her talents to her advantage.

She eventually got to the point where she could predict when at attack was upon her, and was for the most part able to avoid them. She took the initiative to ask Professor Flit wick and Professor Darkling who taught D.A.D.A for some tutoring during her free period in charms and spells that would help her defend herself and her belongings.

The Professors were happy to help her with defending herself since it seemed that none of the Professors could ever catch the other Slytherin's in the act of throwing hexes or other bullying. Soon it was time for Christmas break and Lily joined Severus and Rose in the train compartment to return to their homes in Cokeworth.

While Lily was excited to go home and tell their parents what they had learned thus far, Rose and Severus were not quite as excited about the up and coming holiday time. Lily complained that her sister and best friend should be more excited and should talk since they had the compartment to themselves, but Rose chose to simply close her eyes and fane sleep with Blizzard's head in her lap with his ears standing erect on guard for any who would harm his mistress.

During the holiday Rose attempted to find enjoyment with her family, but Petunia knowing that neither of her siblings could use their magic outside of school delighted in tormenting them whenever she could. Christmas was the best part of the break for Rose as upon hearing of the intense bullying and thievery going on, Lady Esrelda Prince sent a very thoughtful and useful gift to help Rose with the problem of her book bag constantly getting stolen.

Rose's face finally brightened as she opened her last gift from Lady Esrelda and read the attached note. She then called Blizzard to her side and sat on the floor as she attached the new book pack to Blizzard's Harness and transferred all of her supplies and textbooks to the new pack.

"What's that you've gotten from Lady Prince," her father asked as he finally saw a smile grace his youngest daughters face.

"It's a special book pack that has special charms upon it that will allow Blizzard to carry and protect my school supplies from being stolen by some very annoying members of my school house," she announced making her parents frown upon learning that their daughter was having such trouble.

"Are they hurting you," her mother asked with an angry tone in her voice?

"No, Mummy, I've learned several defensive spells and charms to fend off my bullies," Rose said as she removed the now fully loaded book pack and Harness from Blizzard's back and hang it upon the coat rack.

"You know, I think that you could be resorted into another house, it things get to out of hand," suggested Lily.

"No, I'm no quitter! I've handled the first part of the school year, and I'll handle the rest of the year the same way. Besides, the hat sorted me into Slytherin for a reason despite my blood status. I think that it's time that I showed those pure blood maniacs just how much of a Slytherin I truly am," Rose said with a smirk as her sightless green eyes flashed momentarily.


	5. Chapter 5 Slytherin Respect

**Chapter 5 Slytherin Respect**

From that Christmas break on it was as if Rose was in open warfare against the rest of Slytherin house. She became more ambitious, shrewd, and cunning than ever before. Now she sat proudly in the common room by herself having allowed Blizzard off of his harness for the night. Seeing her alone, several of the older students decided to attempt to torment her once again. She smiled as a vision of exactly what they had planned popped into her head and just as the four older students raised their wands to jinx her, she leapt into the air and floated there as their jinxes rebounded and hit the opposite side of the room. Bellatrix had been hit with a boils hex from Lucius's wand. Lucius had been hit by a stunner from Bella's wand. Rodolphus was hit by a bat boogie hex from Avery's wand. Avery was hit by a jinx that made his front teeth grow down to his chin, while the rest of Slytherin laughed at their misfortune and gasped at Rose who still floated above them all.

"When are you lot going to learn that I was placed in Slytherin for a reason? Yes I am not of pure blood like all or most of you! Sure I am blind, but I can still hear you coming from miles away. Furthermore, I can see the future before it happens, so unless you all want to see what I'll do to you when I am cornered, keep it up," she snarled as she floated back to the ground and summoned Blizzard to her side to lead her back to the privacy of her bedroom.

Severus was in shock over what he had witnessed from his friend. She may not be Astronomy, but she was getting much better and defense. She had beaten four foes at once without even raising her wand.

By the next morning word of Rose's actions had gotten around the entire school and Lily met Severus and Rose in their secret spot in a state of shock and amazement. Before Rose could even say hello to her twin she was squeezed hard and heard her sister squealing with joy.

"Why didn't you tell me that you could fly without a broom," Lily enthused as held her sister at arm's length?

"How can I tell you something that I only discovered after I did it yesterday," Rose laughed?

"I still can't believe that the four of them got detention for an entire month with Filtch. I've heard that his detentions are the worst," Severus smirked!

"I know, usually I can't see the future if I'm in it, but yesterday. I heard the four of them muttering on the other end of the Slytherin table, and I got a flash of what they were planning when I mumped against Lucius after dinner was over. So I simply set them up to fail. I learned to fly to safety by simply picturing myself floating above them and there I was safe and sound while they all got the bad end of eachothers hexes," Rose enthused as she popped a few every flavored beans into her mouth with joy.

"Do you think that they took you seriously about the seeing the future thing that you told them," Severus asked worriedly?

"Maybe, maybe not! I'll just let time show them if I'm joking or not," Rose replied.

?Anyway, it was brilliant, Rose! Just be careful. I don't want you to get hurt," Lily said with a worried tone in her voice upon thinking about how the other Slytherin's might react to her twin's actions.

"Yes Mummy Dearest," teased Rose as she got to her feet and whistled for Blizzard to return so that she could replace his harness and book pack. Blizzard came running out of the black lake where he had been playing and shook hard as he came to a sliding halt in front of the three friends, drenching them and making them scream in shock over the cold water.

"Blizzard," they screamed in unison before casting a drying charm upon the wet dog and themselves!

Time passed for the three friends and it was now the start of their third year at Hogwarts. As the three friends sat in their compartment Lucius passed by in the corridor and stopped to gape at his two house mates sitting in a compartment with the Mud blood Evans's twin sister. He was about to step in and peak his mind on this when suddenly Rose's eyes flashed white before she turned to face the door and smiled wickedly at him. "Before you say it, I'd step in here for a second unless you want to get hit by fanged Frisbee and have it stuck in that long blond hair of your," she said.

"Was that a threat Mud blood," he snarled angrily?

"Nope just a friendly warning to a fellow Slytherin house member," Said Rose as Lucius stood there giving her an imperious look. Just then a fanged Frisbee came flying through the corridor and hit Lucius in the head. It continued to spin tangling itself into his hair making his scream as he attempted to pull it free.

"Salazar's Cauldron, Lucius, I'm sorry," gasped Regulus Black as he raced up in an attempt to rescue Malfoy from his fanged frizbie.

"You threw this after, I already told you not to! Now how am I going to get this thing out of my hair," Lucius snarled as he got back to his feet with rage?

"My cousin Narcissa is good with fixing hair. Maybe she could help," said Regulus as he grabbed the older boy and pulled him down the train corridor to where his cousin was sitting to rowdy laughter from the other occupants of the train.

Severus laughed along with the girls until the Marauders decided to ruin the fun by gracing them with their presence. They plopped themselves down in the seat across from Severus Lily and Rose making Blizzard growl in warning.

Hey Lil's How about you dump these two Slimy Slytherin's and come join the rest of us Gryffindor's in the other car," asked James as he flapped his hand making his hair messy on purpose?

"How about you all French kiss my twin sister's dog and see who's tongue he bites off first, you arrogant toe rags," snapped Lily as she rolled her eyes?

"I've got a better Idea, Why don't I just kiss your beautiful twin sister and stupefy the dog," Sirius asked with a smirk and a waggle of his eyebrows?

"I really wouldn't do that if I were you. A, Guide Familiars have magical abilities of their own, and Blizzard might decide that you'd make a great girlfriend to help him get out some of his wild oats if you know what I mean. B, I wouldn't kiss you if you were the last wizard on the planet. You stink like a shampooed dog," Rose said wrinkling her nose as she sniffed the air picking up a strong overpowering scent of dog, along with a faint hit of rodent, and the wild smell of something that she couldn't place a name to.

"You don't have to be so mean about it," whined Sirius as he got to his feet insulted after sniffing his own armpits. Remus rolled his eyes and slapped his palm to his face.

"I told you to take a bath last night, mate, you do smell rather strongly of wet dog," Remus announced as he left the compartment getting board of James and Sirius's taunting of Lily's sister and friend.

"Remus, wait up! What did I do," as Peter ran out after him?

"See you around Lil's," said James as he too left.

"If you ever change your mind, I'm right across the aisle from Slytherin table waiting for you gorgeous," Sirius said with a wink as he left to catch-up with his friends.

"Not in your lifetime, Dog breath," Rose yelled after him as he left. Lily and Severus joined Rose in her laughter.

The next day Severus and Rose compared timetables as they both had decided upon different elective courses. Rose had added Divination, Arithmancy, and Advanced Animagi training with Professor McGonagall. Severus arched an eyebrow at her elective choices. While Divination and Arithmancy made sense to him, her choice to study to become an Animagus did not. Severus had chosen Ancient Runes, and Muggle Studies. As a half blood, he figured that it would be an easy course.

"Rose, I understand, you taking Divination and Arithmancy, but why are you taking Animagi Studies," Severus asked in a puzzled tone?

"I think that the ability to transfigure myself into an animal might come in handy someday. Also I think that it's just awesome to be able to do it. I can't wait to take my first class this term. Things have gotten interesting ever since the other day on the train with Malfoy," Rose announced as she charmed her timetable to pull her in the direction of the two new classes that she did not know the exact location of.

"Well, you are surprisingly excellent at Transfiguration, so I think that it should be a snap for you. Come on; let's get going to Potions class. I can't wait to get started on this year's lessons," enthused Severus!

"Yeah, it did look like it was going to be interesting especially since we've already brewed most of the potions with your mother this past summer. I do love getting to learn from her," Rose said with a smile as they walked down to the dungeon where Potions was held.

The year passed on and with her new training in Divination and Arithmancy, Rose's inner eye as Professor Clarence Belladonna liked to call it got much stronger than before. Her Animagi training with Professor McGonagall was going quite well, as well. Rose was the first in the advanced class to manage a complete Animagus transformation earning an instant twenty points because of how fast it was accomplished.

Professor McGonagall watched as suddenly sitting in Rose's chair was a small creature that in her mind was simply perfect for the blind student. She transformed into her cat form so that she could speak to the excitedly squeaking little creature that Rose had transformed into.

"Calm down, Miss Evans! Yes, you made a complete transformation and earned your house twenty points for a perfect transformation," she announced.

"What am I," squeaked Rose as the sound of her voice came bouncing back to her letting her know exactly where she was?

"You are an Eastern Red Bat. Your fur is red with white patches at the shoulders, and the tip of your fur is also white giving you a sort of frosted appearance. You measure about four and a half inches long from nose to tail. And if you will stretch out your wings I will tell you what kind of wingspan you have my dear," announced the Professor happily.

"Can I try to fly today, Professor, please," begged Rose eagerly?

"I think that will be next lesson. Since I am not a flying animal, it would be better if you are taught that skill by Madame Hooch since her Animagus form is a hawk," announced Minerva as she measured Rose's stretched wings.

"If you think that's best, Professor, than I will eagerly await our next lesson. When do I get to become registered with the Ministry of Magic," Rose asked as both Professor and student transformed back into their human forms?

"I am filling out the needed forms as we speak, Miss Evans. You should hear back from the Ministry of magic with in the week," Minerva said with a smile at her student.

A week later found Rose receiving her Animagus registration card, and learning to fly with Madam Hooch who was at first nervous about teaching the blind Animagus to fly. It didn't take long to discover that the little red bat Animagi could fly quite fast without running into things. Once they landed after their first flight Madam Hooch questioned the Slytherin girl as she reached for Blizzard's harness.

"That was simply amazing, Miss Evans. I've got to know though, since you can't see and you transform into a creature that is not known to have good sight, how did you fly like that without running into anything," she questioned?

"I squeak while I fly or move around and the sound bounces off of things making it easy for me to avoid them. The squeaks sound different when they hit open air and hard objects. Bats have a sort of sonar or echo location that helps them get around. It is nice to feel so free. I feel like I could go anywhere now with my new skills. Thank you for teaching me to fly and land. It was great fun Professor," Rose said as she waved and returned to the castle for her last class of the day.

From that day on Rose's game of Slytherin hunting got a whole new spin on it, as she spent a lot of her free time hanging from the ceilings where she was never seen but could hear everything knowing in advance when the other Slytherin's were planning something to attempt to make her life hard. This caused them to be in a state of complete shock when she'd out smart them all and even call them on it warning them what actions to avoid.

It didn't take long of this for the other Slytherin's to see her strengths and value. They soon started to slowly respect her for proving that she was just as much Slytherin as they were despite her blood status.

It was now the day before Christmas Break, and Rose, Lily, and Severus were all in attendance at Professor Slughorn's last Slug Club meeting before the Break. Half of Slytherin was also in attendance when suddenly Rose's eyes went white and a strange ethereal voice came from her mouth. "Be ye forewarned house of Malfoy and Snape. All is not well within your house. Death lurks in waiting to take a cherished soul to his realm," she said before her eyes returned to their normal emerald green color and she suddenly collapsed to be caught by Severus who was standing nearest to her.

"What was that," stammered Malfoy in clear shock?

"I told you, she had strong psychic powers and that what she was telling us wasn't a joke, Lucius," announced Narcissa who shared a Divination class with the third year student who was now propped up on Slughorn's sofa coming around blinking her eyes in confusion.

"What happened," Rose asked momentarily puzzled as to why she was no longer standing?

"You had a vision of someone dyeing in Severus and Lucius's family," Lily announced to her sister.

"You say that someone in our families is going to die. Can you tell us who," Lucius asked now very curious and very scared?

"Yes, but you won't believe me until Christmas Eve. Severus, you've got to be extra careful this Christmas. Your mother will not take the news very well," Rose said as she took a sip of pumpkin juice from Professor Slughorn.

The rest of the night had Severus and Lucius deep in worried thought. Then as Breakfast was served before the students who were to go home were to make the trip to Hogsmeade a letter arrived for Severus that was partially blurred and blotched with tear stains from his distraught mother.

"_Dearest Severus,_

_I regret to say that I have received horrifying news. Your great Aunt Esrelda passed away late last night. The House Elves found Chaos sitting in front of the foot of her bed howeling with grief. I tried to go and get him, but he refuses to leave Aunt Esrelda's side. I don't know how, we are going to handle her burial, with him still acting so protective over her lifeless body. I don't think that the poor thing quite realizes that nobody will harm his mistress any longer. If he can't be reasoned with he may have to be put to sleep and buried with her,_

_Love,_

Mother"

Severus folded the letter and tears ran freely down his face as he looked at Rose who was sitting beside him at the Slytherin table. "Rose, Aunt Esrelda passed away just like you said. Chaos and mother are not taking it well. Mother thinks that Chaos might have to be put to sleep if he continues to refuse to allow anyone to take Aunt Esrelda's body away," he said as he shook slightly with his silent tears of grief.

"No, he won't have to be put to sleep, though they will be barrying him with Lady Prince. He's been with her too long to return to the wild. He won't make it long WI out her bond," Rose said with a mournful expression on her face as she stroked Blizzard's head under the table as his muzzle rested in her lap.

"At least they will go into the afterlife together," Severus said somberly as they got to their feet to go and pack for the train.

"Severus tell your mother that if there's anything that I can do to help, I will gladly be there," Rose said as they left for their common room.

"I think she'd like you and Lily to attend. After all you were special to my Great Aunt Esrelda. She really did like you," Severus said with a smile.

"I really liked her too Severus. I'd be honored to attend her funeral with your family," said Rose as she gave him a tender hug of comfort.

As they entered the common room Lucius noticed the saddened expression upon Severus's face and ungracefully began to chew his nails upon realizing how accurate Slytherin's first muggle born student had been in her prediction.

After the Holidays were over Lucius and the other Slytherin's approached Rose as she sat in the common room with Severus playing a game of wizard's chess. "Rose, we'd like to speak to you about your predictions," Lucius began in a soft shaking voice.

"I'm listening, go on," she said as she placed her knight into play taking Severus's rook from the board.

"First I just wanted to thank you for giving me advance warning about the death in my family. It didn't make the loss of my mother any easier to bear, but at least I wasn't too shocked when she died on Christmas Eve from complications with a cancer that had been making her ill for quite a few years now. Thank you! Secondly I believe that we all owe you an apology for the way that we've treated you these past three years. You have proven that though we do not always agree on muggles, that here in Slytherin house, we are family. You are one of us now. If anyone harms you, they will answer to all of Slytherin house," he said placing a gentle hand upon her shoulder.

"You are all forgiven, and I'm sorry about your mother, Lucius. Is there anything that I can do for you," Rose asked in concern for her house mate?

"No, just keep doing what you do. It really does help people, Lucius said as he shook her hand followed shortly by each member of Slytherin house showing their respect.


	6. Chapter 6 Seed of Hate

**Chapter 6 Seed of Hate**

IT seemed as if one tragedy followed another during that third year at Hogwarts. As the school year came to an end the Evans and Snape families were hit hard. Rose had foreseen both deaths coming, however that did not make the losses of their mother's any easier to bear. As predicted Severus's mother Eileen took the death of her favorite Aunt extremely hard, and had worked herself into a state of exhaustion and insomnia. Severus would arrive home to find his drunken father mourning her loss as she had fallen down the stairs after an argument where Tobias had pushed her not expecting her to land as she had.

Things weren't any better for Rose and Lily as their mother had died in a car accident that had been caused by a nasty summer storm as she had been on her way to pick up both Severus and the twins from Kings Cross Station. As the Hogwarts Express pulled into the station that day Rose had awoken from her nap with a scream that made Severus and Lily jump. It took them until the train had reached the station to pull her out of the silence that she had sunken into.

When she finally did speak they had been waiting in the lobby of King's Cross for four hours after the train from Hogwarts had departed. They were the last magical citizens left in the train station when Rose looked up with tears in her eyes and spoke. "Severus, your father is hiding his shame at the bottom of a bottle. He won't come for you. You will be riding with us today. Lily, our-our Mummy, she-she's not coming! I think that she's dead. In my sleep I saw flashes of Severus's mother falling down the stairs after an argument with his father when he pushed her. Then I saw our mother struggling to see through the windscreen of the car in that storm outside and I saw her eyes go wide and heard her scream as there was a crash," Rose stammered in a soft shocked voice.

Lily and Severus looked at her with expressions of worry on their faces. They both knew that there was a reason that nobody had met them at the platform as usual. Lily pulled some muggle coins out of her purse and ran to the phone in an attempt to reach their father who would by now be leaving from work. There was no answer. She tried the house phone and after several attempts got Petunia on the line.

When she returned to her sister and her friend with her head hung and tears running down her face. "Mum's been in an accident on her way to pick us up. Daddy's on his way to get the three of us," she sniffed as she hugged her sister and they were comforted by Severus. Minutes later Tomas Evans arrived with tear stains on his and a distraught expression upon his face. The girls rushed into his arms both crying and he shook as he hugged his twins closely.

He finally looked up and gestured for Severus to follow him as he took ahold of the twin's trunks to take them to the car. Severus was dropped off at his dark home first where he found his home in a complete mess and his father passed out drunk surrounded by beer bottles on the sofa. Rage and hate for his father filled his heart as he caught sight of the bold stains at the bottom of the stairs where his mother had landed and lost her life earlier that week.

It took him hours to clean up the mess that was his home while his father snored loudly making him wish that he could simply end his father's life like he had ended his mother's for Severus. But that kind of thinking was dangerous thinking that would end him up in worse shape than he was in currently. If he did manage to kill his father before he woke up he could end up either in Azkaban or in an orphanage. A worse possibility was the prospect of his father waking up and either hurting him or ending his own life before he had barely begun to enjoy his young life.

He knew that his father hated magic and the strangeness of the world that his mother and he were a part of. Life without his mother was not going to be easy, but it was only until he was of age to leave. Once the house was spotless he trudged down the street to the local cemetery to find his mother's grave and wept for her loss.

As the girls arrived home Petunia was in a foul mood. She scowled as her sisters both passed her in the hallway with their trunks rolling behind them. She returned to her phone call to her boyfriend Vernon Dursley. "Oh don't worry sedums, it was just my freak little sisters coming home from their school of freaks. Now about our date," she swooned in a sweet tone that made Rose's ears hurt.

The three girls had to help pick up the slack by helping with all of the house hold chores. Lily and Rose were glad to do this to take some of the strain off of their father who was now the soul provider for the family. Petunia on the other hand was a lazy girl who whined and complained about cooking all of the meals since she was the oldest of the three. She found every excuse that she could to make Lily and Rose do not only their chores but hers as well. It got to the point where Rose and Lily were doing everything when their father was at work and the Petunia would only work when her father was around. She also delighted in taking complete credit for work that she had not done.

Her teasing of the three friends only intensified, as well as her personal grudge against Rose. In her mind, their mother's death was all the fault of the twin freaks as she had taken to calling them. She constantly put Rose down for simply being blind and therefore worthless in her eyes as there was only so much that Rose could do to help with the household chores.

By the end of summer Rose was deeply depressed and looked forward to being back at Hogwarts. The problem was now they had to wait for their father to have a day off so that they could go shopping with Severus for school things. Tomas loved his children dearly, and did that entire he could to keep the peace between the three siblings, but Petunia did not make it easy on him.

As the time passed tension grew and by fifth year Rose and Severus both harbored a deep hatred for muggles. Severus hated them because of the constant abuse that he faced at the hands of his father and eagerly awaited the day that he could move out on his own with a steady job after Hogwarts. Rose only had love for one muggle in her life, her father. Petunia and her sedums Vernon made her life a living hell. Even Lily's encouragement was not enough to quell the rage against her sibling.

Lily now feared that Petunia's treatment of Rose and the fact that she was in a house that was known for dark families and her and Severus's unhealthy obsession with dark arts was going to lead her sister down a dangerous path. Since the death of their mother at the end of third year, it was as if Rose was in a permanent state of mourning.

Instead of her love of all shades of green, Rose had done a complete change. Now everything was black. From her bedding and that of her guide familiar Blizzard, to her clothing and much to the dismay and displeasure of their father her makeup. She had taken to allowing Bellatrix to help her with her make up. That said it was all dark tones and blacks.

Lily thought it strange that she had gone to the one member of Slytherin that everyone in her house hated, to best buddies with people who in her opinion were the worst of Slytherin house. She even got to the point when the only time that she'd speak to Lily was when they were at home at the school holidays. This depressed Lily as it felt as if her twin was pulling away from her.

Severus though remained close as he was able even through the teasing and tormenting of the Marauders became more intense as James had suddenly decided that he was in love with Lily. Lily still hated him and his friends for being bullies. Sirius had a horrible crush on Rose as well, but once he realized that she was now close friends with his crazy cousin Bellatrix who was now in her seventh year along with Lucius, he soon gave up hope of catching her heart. It seemed that the only ones that Rose loved outside of Slytherin house was her sister Lily. Everyone else could be eaten by a basilisk for all that she cared.

It was now time for the O.W.L.'s and Severus was sitting under a tree by the banks of the black lake studying while Rose Visited Hagrid with Blizzard so that he could play with Hagrid's new puppy fang. Suddenly James and his friends showed up and decided to have a little fun by using one of Severus's own spells against him. He screamed as he was ripped off of the ground to hang up-side-down by one leg. "Having fun just hanging around, Snivilous," laughed Sirius Black holding his sides?

"I wasn't bothering any of you! Let me down," screamed Severus as he fought to keep his robes from covering his face which was growing redder and redder by the minute.

"Come on, we just want to have a little fun! Who wants to see his underwear," James laughed?

"Put him down this instant Potter," Lily screamed.

"Not unless you agree to go on a date with me," James said with a smile.

"I wouldn't date you if you were the last wizard on the planet, you arrogant toe rag," snapped Lily!

"Just leave it alone, I don't need help from a girl, much less a filthy Mud blood," screamed Severus in rage not thinking of the consequences. Lily gasped and then ran off crying over being called a mud blood by her best friend in the world

Rose had heard the commotion from Hagrid's hut and snuck up behind them sending a nasty stinging hex towards all four of the Marauders, madding James drop the spell on Severus. Severus braces himself for the hard fall only to be stopped inches from the ground by Rose's silent spell casting.

"I find it funny that the four of you enjoy teasing my friends in Slytherin along with Severus, but why is it do you think that I never hear any of you tease me like that? Could it be that you are afraid of either my twin sister of my dog's teeth finding you," she snapped as she crossed her arms angrily. "You should be ashamed of yourself Lupin, you're a school Prefect. It's your job to make sure that things like this do not happen and if they do to report them to Professors for disciplinary action. You'd better believe that your head of house will hear of this," she snapped as the four boys limped towards the castle.

She sent a message to Professor McGonagall with her patronus that was in the shape of a doe before she turned to Severus. "I really messed up, Rose," he said in a saddened tone.

"Yes, I heard what you said when Lily was attempting to help you. Since she's never been called a mud blood, it's going to take a long time for her to get over what you said. I'd advise upon attempting to apologize to her as soon as you can," Said Rose as she placed a hand on Severus's shoulder.

"You aren't angry with me for what I called Lily," he asked giving her a puzzled look?

"I'll admit that I'm a bit shocked that word came out of your mouth, but it wasn't my feelings that got hurt. I've been called a mud blood ever since my first year here so it doesn't bother me anymore. For Lily though this is the first time that she's ever heard anyone call her that. I'll be more angry at you if you don't attempt to make it up to her," Rose said as they walked back to the castle.

Severus spent the rest of that Saturday attempting to apologize to Lily, who wouldn't listen to him. He expected it after what Rose had said, but it didn't make the loss of her friendship hurt any less. At least he still had Rose to confide in. The fact that he was in love with her and they were dating since the beginning of fifth year had a lot to do with it as well. He'd do anything to stay in her good graces, so he was quite depressed when he returned to the common room to face her.

"Rose, you know, sometimes I hate it when you are right about something," announced Severus as he flopped down on the sofa by the fire with his book bag in hand.

"I know, you do Sev, but it can't be helped. Sometimes I hate the things that I see before they happen as well. I know that it's hard for you to avoid them, but you really need to be more careful around the Marauders now that we don't have Lily on our side. She probably won't even talk to me over the summer thinking that I take your side in what happened," Rose said as her quill darted across the parchment on top of her textbook.

"I highly think that likely, Rose. You are sisters after all," said Severus giving her a look.

"That doesn't mean anything. I'm sisters with Petunia, and I hate her filthy muggle posterior with every fiber of my being. I'd Avada her into the next life if I didn't have any love for Lily and Dad. Not to mention the fact that I never, ever want to see the inside of Azkaban Prison in my lifetime," Rose said with a slight shiver upon thinking about the Dememtors that guarded the wizarding prison complex.

"I enjoy hexing them though. Is there any particular reason why I should avoid them instead of having my little fun," Severus asked with an arched eyebrow?

"I'm not sure, Sev. All I've been getting what I think about them lately are images of an Irish wolf hound, a rat, a stag and what appears to be a werewolf. Then I get this image of you going into this hollowed out tree somewhere, and I see James pulling you out by the back of your school robes. I don't know what it is or why James would save you, but I do know that it's very bad. Please don't do anything to end up in the hospital wing or worse make me lose you," Rose pleaded as she stopped her quill from moving and leaned into her boyfriend.

"I won't ever leave you Rose. You don't have to worry about that," Severus said as wrapped an arm round her and placed tender kiss to her lips.

"Get a room, mate," Avery called out as Mulciber made immature gagging noises from across the room.

"They can't, remember, boys and girls aren't allowed into rooms of the opposite gender. It sets off house shaking alarms. Or do we not remember The Shame that was Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange last week," sniggered Rosier as he lounged in an armchair on the other side of the room.

"How can we not remember that day? They were both caught completely naked, quite literally with their pants down! Who knew that Bella had a snake tattooed on her butt," laughed Rabastian at his elder brother's shame. At that the common room filled with laughter.

Fifth year passed and the results were in from their O.W.L.'s It was now sixth year and Lily had after giving her twin the silent treatment for half of the summer finally listened to her. They weren't quite as close as they used to be because Lily didn't understand how Rose wasn't offended by being called that horrid name, however the twins were still a lot closer to each other than they had become towards Petunia.

At the age of nineteen Petunia had finally moved it with her boyfriend Vernon Dursley, and married him shortly thereafter. The house was a lot happier from that moment onward with just the twins and their father. However Petunia still stuck her long nose in where it didn't belong ruining the peace of the Holidays for Lily and Rose. One more year was all that Rose could think about that Christmas as Petunia had angered her to the point of making her magic spark. She harnessed Blizzard and left the house alone to seek out less annoying company. She'd rather put up with Severus's drunkard of a father, than her own elder sister.

It was funny enough that Tobias never knew that Rose was magical like his son. He actually thought that she was a good influence upon his freakish son, so he approved of the relationship. That was about the only thing that he did approve of in Severus's life. He even encouraged them to marry after they had completed school, stating how Rose, despite her blindness would make an excellent wife and mother to his future grandchildren. This more often than not ended with Severus turning red with embarrassment, and Rose lingering on thoughts of the future. She didn't like Tobias for all that he had done to Severus and Eileen, but she loved his son with all of her heart.

Later on after the Christmas Holiday was over, Severus followed Sirius into the trunk of the Whomping Willow, and to his horror was almost killed by Remus who was definitely a werewolf. He was saved as Rose predicted by James Potter, and was forced into secrecy by the Headmaster to keep Remus safe. Severus fumed angrily with rage as he paced Rose's bedroom floor.

"Sev, love, stop pacing. You're making me dizzy just listening to your footsteps," scolded Rose from where she sat on her bed finishing up the last of her homework for that day.

"Rose, I just can't believe that Dumbledore would just sweep the fact that there's a werewolf at the school under the table like that. If James hadn't pulled me out of there, I'd be either a werewolf, or worse dead right now," Severus raged knowing that Rose had silenced her room to keep from being overheard.

"If you had remembered my warning from last year, it would have never happened in the first place," she said snapping her textbook closed and casting a drying charm on her homework.

"I know, that, why do you think I'm so angry? I'm mad at myself for not remembering your prediction, and I'm mad at Sirius for attempting to get me killed. I'd like to hex his bollox clean off." Severus Growled as he suddenly slammed into Rose's waiting arms making his stop in his tracks.

"I know this dear, but with our studies and the N.E.W.T.'s coming up next year, we really don't have time to fantasize about something as grotesque as Sirius Black's saggy Bollox, now do we," she smirked as she pressed a chased kiss to his lips in a teasing fashion?

"Wait a Cauldron melting minute, how in the name of Salazar's serpents do you know that Black has saggy bollox," Severus growled as he pulled her back to his chest passively.

"Well let's just put it this way, haven't you wondered how he sent to the Hospital wing yesterday," Rose asked with a devilish smirk on her face?

"What did he do, and what did you do to him," Severus asked with a raised eyebrow?

"He attempted to make me touch his manhood, spouting some nonsense about how he was a much better lover than you are. All I did was let go of Blizzard's harness and he did the rest. Let's just say that I doubt that Sirius will ever become a father. Blizzard bit his Bollox clean off. He wanted the Ministry to have Blizzard destroyed for that, but considering that I gave Professor Dumbledore as well as Professor's McGonagall, and Slughorn my memories from the attack, there is nothing that he can do. What he is stuck with is a shameful case of Sexual misconduct and charges of attempted assault. Blizzard will not be harmed," she said with a smile on her face making Severus laugh for the first time that day.

Sixth year ended, and it was now Seventh year. Now Lily and James were dating openly. It seemed to Rose that James had matured slightly though Severus doubted it greatly. It was a week before Christmas break now and Severus and Rose were both very surprised to both be invited to visit Lucius Malfoy at his family estate. They had not heard from him or Narcissa since they had graduated a few years back, but the biggest shock was that they had insisted that Rose visit as well

So it was that Rose sent a letter home to her father telling him that she was going to stay at the school so that she could study more. Lily lingered outside of the compartment where Rose and Severus sat with the other Slytherins debating on if she wanted to question her sister, but thought better of it. She never noticed how the other Slytherins now seemed to have formed a respect for her sister, and wondered how it had come about. Rose wasn't one for sharing ever since her mother had passed away. She was still her sister, and she still knew that she loved her, but there was just something different about her twin now, that she couldn't ignore.

When Severus and Rose arrived at King's Cross Station Lucius and Narcissa were waiting on them. Narcissa greeted Rose excitedly grasping her arm and Popping away with her and Blizzard in tow. "What was that, exactly," Severus asked as one minute his girlfriend was with him and the next she was gone?

"Wedding planning, she want's Rose as one of her brides maids," Lucius explained as he took Severus by the arm and side along apparated them both to the Manor.

"Why did the two of you wait this long to get married," Severus asked as he followed Lucius into the massive Manor House?

"You try planning a wedding with only you future in-laws for input! It's not easy to accomplish. Sometimes I think that I'm marrying Narcissa's whole family." Lucius said as he led Severus up to his room.

"We luckily don't have that problem. I don't have any family left and the only one that Rose still has is her father. She hasn't spoken to her twin since our fifth year," Severus said as he placed his trunk at the foot of the bed taking note that Rose's Trunk and Blizzard's bed were also in the room.

Noticing Severus's gaze Lucius smirked. "Point A, the house is the fullest it's been in years with guests to the wedding and the annual Christmas and New Year's Balls, and point B, Being that Rose is the only muggle born here, we thought that she'd be safer in the same room with you. Don't do anything that I wouldn't do," Lucius teased making Severus's face turn red. "And just so you know, there are a lot of things that I plan on doing tonight after the wedding," smirked Lucius as the two wizards left the room.

"By the way the reason that we invited both of you is so that the Dark Lord could meet the two of you. We've told him lots of promising things about you both, and he's eager to meet with both of you as soon as Narcissa allows Rose to be free from the Bridal Chamber," Lucius said with a smile.

"I understand what the Dark Lord could use my talents for, but I thought that he hated Muggle Borns! What does he want with Rose," Severus asked now deeply concerned for the witch that he loved?

"He is very interested in her psychic abilities. We all told him who accurate her predictions were and he is interested in seeing what his future holds in store. I doubt that she'd be harmed. True talent like hers is hard to find," Lucius said as Rose exited the bridal chamber dressed in an elegant figure fitting floor length silver gown with Slytherin green trim at the hem of the skirt and the sleeves.

Severus had never seen her dressed so beautifully, and his mind started racing with thoughts of a sensual nature. "Um, Rose, I, I, um," Stammered Severus in amazement.

"I think what he's attempting to say is that you look ravishing Miss Evans," Lucius said as he pushed Severus to her side. I think that Severus is under dressed for the occasion," said Lucius as he waved his wand transfiguring Severus's normal black robes into silky dress robes of Black and Silver.

"Now let us go, we shouldn't keep the Dark Lord Waiting." Said Lucius as he led the two down the stairs and into his personal Study knocking politely upon the door and awaiting the answer from within. They were beckoned inside, and Lucius bowed to the dark haired man sitting behind his desk with respect. Severus bowed as well and Rose dipped as low as she dared in the tightly fitting dress.

"You may rise; I've heard great things about you both. Please have a seat my dear Miss Evans. You will be on your feet in those ridiculous shoes for quite a long time. I shall not force a lady to stand at this time. Rose gracefully took The Dark Lord's offered hand and allowed him to guide her into a comfortable chair by his side.

"Now Severus, Lucius tells me that you are extremely gifted in the art of Potions brewing. Tell me, after Hogwarts do you intend on working to gain your potions mastery," The Dark Lord asked with a tone of interest in his voice?

"Yes sir, I have already applied for and have been accepted for an apprenticeship under the Potions master who owns Slug and Jiggers Apothecary," Severus announced as he removed his acceptance letter from his pocket and handed it over to the Dark man.

"Very good, Severus. It will please me if you join my little group and become my potions master." Said the Dark Lord with Pleasure.

"I'd be honored My Lord," said Severus as he bowed with respect.

Then Lord Voldemort turned to face Rose who could see his handsome face from Blizzard's eyes. "Now, Miss Evans, you do realize that under normal circumstances I do not socialize with muggle borns. You however, are a special case because of your talents in Divination and Arithmancy. I also hear that you despite your unfortunate blood status from birth, have a deep hatred for Muggles," Voldemort said as he searched her mind finding the evidence of her hatred for her sister Petunia and Severus's father for their actions. His Legilimency attack was so quick that she barely had time to shield her love for her twin sister and her father behind her Occlumency walls.

"Tell me, dear one, what do you see in my immediate future," he asked? They all watched as Rose touched the Dark Lord's hand and her eyes flashed white as her vision took ahold.

"The change that you wish to make to the wizarding world is a great undertaking, My Lord. You will need to gather more forces to your side. More than witches and wizards, you will find aid with a werewolf by the name of Fenrier Greyback, and his pack. Don't be afraid to obtain help from outside of your realm of thinking. Only then will you be successful in your ultimate goal," she answered in an ethereal voice that Severus knew well from her other Visions that had major impact.

Her eyes suddenly changed back to their normal color and she blinked and placed a hand to her head as if she was in pain. "You are gifted! I shall reserve judgment until I have met with this Fenrier Greyback. If he agrees to render aid to our cause, I will then accept you as the first Muggle Born to our ranks. Oh, and Severus, if you wish to marry this lovely creature, since you are the last of the Prince line, you will give her the Prince name. She shall not bare the Shame of the Muggle names that the two of you were born with. That is all for now. Lucius will inform you of the next time that I will require you presence. You may leave. The Wedding is to start soon. Lucius thank you for inviting me to your home, but I will not be staying past the ceremony," Voldemort said as he helped Rose to her feet and placed her hand into Severus's.


	7. Chapter 7 Sacrifices

**A/N To the guest reviewer who asked if Petunia will ever get punished, I say, just wait and see. I've got something special coming up in future chapters. Petunia's punishment is going to be worth the wait, I promise! Now on to the story!**

**Chapter 7 Sacrifices**

The Wedding of Lucius and Narcissa went wonderfully and nobody there questioned the attendance or presence of a single muggle born witch who stood in the wedding as one of Narcissa's bride's maids. Everyone knew that she was with Severus Snape, and that the Dark Lord had shown her favor. His not killing her spoke volumes to the purebloods in the Manor that day. Luckily Rose was not called for as often as Severus, which left her to plan their wedding. Severus was now a marked Death Eater and nothing would change that, or at least that's what they thought in the inner circle of the Death Eaters.

Lily and Rose made up for their short comings through letters. Upon hearing that her sister was getting married to James potter Rose decided that she would attend and informed Lily that she'd be there. Lily was kept in the dark about Rose's engagement to Severus. James however didn't want a Slytherin at his wedding so you could imagine Rose's anger upon receiving the news that her future brother-in-law refused to allow it. If he thought that his refusal would stop her, he was sadly mistaken. Having such a small inconspicuous Animagus form was to Rose's advantage.

So it was that Rose left Prince Manor where she had been living with Severus when it was inherited from his great Aunt upon her death. She Apparated to where the weddings was to take place and flew quietly to land and hide herself within the roes leafs that covered the arched trellises where Lily and James would stand to say there wedding vows, ensuring that she wouldn't be seen. She perched there until the wedding had ended and late into the night hoping that Lily would seek her out.

Sensing that there was something pulling at her heart Lily left the cover of the house, and stood alone beneath the arch where earlier that day she had married. She sighted deeply as she had wished that her sister could have been present. There was a squeaking noise above her head and she looked up to find a small red bat was entangled in the roses above her head. She gently reached up and helped to free the tiny bat that climbed willingly onto her open palm.

She stroked the soft fur of the bat thinking on how much like her sister's Animagus form the bat looked, when suddenly the bat leapt from her hand and transformed into the very person that she wanted to see the most. "Rose, you came," she cried as she hugged her sister tightly.

"Did you think that I'd miss your special day? I was surprised that Petunia showed up. My only regret is that I couldn't see your face, but the wedding sounded beautiful. I love you Lily and I wish that you could come to my wedding to Sev, but I doubt that your husband would let you attend a Slytherin affair, so I promise that I'll send you pictures of the big day. Enjoy your life," she said as she transformed back into her Animagus form and vanished with a pop surprising her sister.

Two weeks later Rose and Severus were married, and she was granted the Prince name as Voldemort requested. Lily wept tears of joy upon receiving the pictures from her sister's wedding to their best friend. She knew that despite being a death Eater, that Severus would give his life to keep Rose safe and happy. He had proven that without a doubt throughout the years that they had attended Hogwarts.

Time passed slowly and despite his duties to the Dark Lord and the few times that he called upon Rose to attend the meetings they were happy. It was now Severus's nineteenth birthday, and Rose had spent all day preparing a special surprise to greet her husband upon his return from the Death Eater Meeting that she had not been called to attend by his side. Voldemort had chosen not to mark her. She was relieved not to have been marked, but she was now regretfully his favorite placing her into a position of importance. She made predictions for him as requested, but did not always tell him all of the details. Thus far her Occlumency skills had proven stronger than the Dark Lords Legilimency skills. Because she saw the future in clarity that had never been seen, she did not fear the man until she came to realize that her life was no longer her own. She was with child.

She smiled as she heard the pop of apparition and finished setting Severus's favorite food onto the table. Severus removed his Death Eater robes and mask tossing them haphazardly onto the sitting room sofa and stretched tired muscles and blinked in shock as the potion to combat the effects of the Cruciatus curse. He placed a tender kiss upon her lips in thanks before drinking the potion in one gulp.

"I'd ask how you always know exactly what I need to feel better, but that would be foolish considering how strong your psychic powers have become. Are you going to tell me what kind of depravity you've planned for my birthday," smirked Severus as he attempted to pull his wife into his arms only to give a little growl when she apparated into the dining room door way and leaned against the frame giving him a come hither look?

"Depravities, why darling, I have no idea what you could be speaking of. I did make your favorite for dinner and a rather rich chocolate cake to celebrate your birthday, other than that I have nothing special planned for tonight. Unless you have any special requests birthday boy," she said with a wink as he joined her in the doorway and placed her hand into the crook of his arm leading her to the table.

After dinner and cake they sat together in the sitting room enjoying the fire in the hearth when she whistled for Blizzard who came bounding into the room excitedly holding a Slytherin green wrapped parcel in his mouth. Severus laughed as he took the soft parcel from the dog who sat there by his mistress's legs allowing her to see his face as he prepared to open the gift. "Blizzard, you shouldn't have, but how thoughtful," he laughed knowing that the gift was from his wife.

"It's not from Blizzard, you know? I searched long and hard before I settled on the perfect gift for you this year. I hope that it fits you, because it's none refundable," Rose said with a smile as Severus opened the present to find purple cloth.

"Um, Love, I don't think that purple is quite my-"he began as he shook the cloth out to see the gift in its entirety and a matching pair of baby booties and bonnet fell into his lap. He looked up at her stunned into silence with a tear in his eye threatening to roll down his cheek. He never expected to be a father, and if what he had gotten for his birthday was any indication, he had just been given the most precious gift that anyone could have given him.

"Yes daddy, I'm pregnant," Rose said with a smile as he dropped the baby blanket into his lap and peppered her face with frantic kisses.

"Do your sister's know yet," he asked as he pulled Rose into his lap to deepen his kisses?

"I wouldn't dream of telling anyone but you first, darling. Besides I wouldn't tell Petunia about our child if she were the last of our family. I do intend upon writing to Lily and Father later though. They deserve to share in our joy. That's not what's important at this point. What is important is that you need to decide what to name our first daughter," Rose gasped as he playfully nibbled her collar bone.

"It's too soon to know the gender of the baby isn't it? You can't be more than a few weeks along," Severus said as he placed his hand upon her flat stomach.

"Hello, Lord Prince, is anyone home? I have one word for you, psychic," Rose laughed as he vanished from his arms and reappeared at the door of the sitting room with a teasing smile on her face.

"You little red headed minx, come back here or you'll regret it when I catch you," Severus said getting to his feet and dropping the baby blanket and other clothes to the floor in his haste to catch her. Blizzard barked as he picked up on the playful mood of the two humans in the room and Rose laughed and then screamed as Severus quickly caught up to her and tossed her over his shoulder swatting her backside as he carried her up to their master suite.

Lilly and her father were overjoyed to receive the news about Rose's pregnancy with their first niece and granddaughter. They passed the on the wonderful news to Petunia as well as their cousins, though Petunia cared less about her blind freakish sister's spawn of Satan.

Through her pregnancy Severus greatly feared that the Dark Lord would turn his wand toward her on the rare occasions that she was asked to attend the Death Eater meetings. Rose took no chances knowing how fond of the Cruciatus curse the cruel man was. She researched special protective charms that would protect their unborn child while within her womb. Knowledge of this still didn't make Severus less nervous over her safety. He didn't even want to think of how hard it would be to protect their child once it was born. He knew that there were times where the Dark Lord would use the families of fellow Death Eaters against them, and had personally witnessed many children, wives, and even infants being killed or tortured.

Their daughter was born on January nineteenth of 1979 at Saint Mongo's Wizarding Hospital. Rose and Severus both had mixed emotions about it both for different reasons. Severus feared for the lives of his wife and newborn daughter. She was his pride and joy. Tears of joy filled his eyes as he gazed down at the purple little bundle in his arms. She had her mother's hair, and her father's black eyes. She would be a rare beauty if she got the chance to grow into a young woman.

Rose loved her husband and their tiny daughter deeply. The visions that she had, had during labor made her fear for both of them. She only saw one way to ensure that their daughter grew to maturity, and knew that her husband would be nothing more than a target with both a wife and a child to be used as weapons against him. She made up her mind on a course of action, and knew that Severus would have a fit. It was simply too dangerous to allow him to become attached.

Later that day, after putting their little one into her cradle Rose and Severus had their first major argument. Rose stood at the side of the cradle gripping it firmly dwelling out how to break the facts of what had to be done to Severus, and wiped tears of regret from her eyes before leaving the nursery and gently shutting the door placing a silencing charm upon it to protect the little ears from hearing her parent's angry voices.

"Is our little Harmony Eileen asleep, Love," Severus asked as Rose entered their bedroom with a strange expression upon her face?

"Yes she's sleeping. Severus, we need to talk about the future of our family. I had a vision when I was in labor, and I didn't like what I saw," Rose began as she wrapped her arms around herself shaking. He got to his feet and pulled his shaking wife into his arms.

"What did you see, Rose," he asked now very worried?

"I saw how much of a liability Harmony and I truly are to you. I can't keep this up. If I lost you and Harmony both, I just couldn't bare it. You'd die if anything happened to either of us, so don't deny your fears for us. I've seen it so very clearly in your thoughts. Severus we have to leave the magical world. We're not safe even here," Rose said into his chest.

"Rose, we've been over this a thousand times. I can't leave the Death Eaters unless I am dead. There is no way to remove the mark," he said as he gazed down into her green eyes instantly getting a glimpse of her inner thoughts and not liking what he saw.

"No Severus, I mean that Harmony and I can't stay in the magical world. It's not safe, and it's only going to get worst from here, Even Lily and her future son are in extreme danger."

"You'd leave me alone without my family? Rose, I know that you're scared. I'd be lying if I said that I didn't fear for you both, but there has to be another way. I don't want to lose the two most precious people in my world. You and Harmony are my life, can't you see that it would kill me to lose either one of you," he said in an angry tone that made Rose pull away from him?

"I can see the future very clearly. This is our only choice. If you want our family to be together again, Lily's future son will be the only hope of that happening. He will be born near the end of July and the Dark Lord will mark him as he equal. Only with your help minus the distraction of your family, will he be able to defeat the Dark Lord and bring peace back to the Wizarding World," Rose said as she opened her trunk and summoned all of her belongings and those of their newborn daughter into it.

"You're seriously going to do this now what I say! Please won't you even give me a chance to protect you both," Severus yelled now thoroughly enraged?

"Severus be reasonable, you and I are the only ones who know that Harmony has even been born. You must tell the Dark Lord that I did not survive the birth of our child due to complications that arose. It is best that he believes that we have both died. Only then will he give up on using us against you," Rose said as she shrunk her trunk and placed it into her pocket.

Severus slammed his fist through the wall leaving a hole the size of his fist and making Rose jump in surprise before he turned to face her and she rushed into his arms kissing him passionately for what would be the last time in a long time. Their tears mixed together as Severus used Legilimency on her and she let the memories of her visions flow shaking him to this core as he realized that she was right. This was the only way.

Then knowing what had to be done he went into the nursery and held his daughter for the last time before holding his wife close with one arm and disapparating to this old family home on Spinners end. "I will always love both of you. This isn't easy, but I know that you're right and that this is the only way. Please take care of her, and don't let her forget how much you both mean to me," he said as he placed Harmony into her mother's free arm placing a tender kiss upon the top of her little red head before stepping back and watching as Blizzard wrapped himself around his mistress and they all disappeared with a soft pop.

Rose took her daughter to the home of her cousin's and placed advanced charms upon her to transform her features and hide who her parents were from the world. Even her name changed on the registry of magical born children at Hogwarts and the Ministry. She knew that these changes would mean that her daughter would face some adversity as she grew, but it was only until she came of age, and then the spells would break down. She left Blizzard with her daughter knowing that he would keep her safe. He would only be in the way on her current mission. After changing her cousin's memories so that they would know that Harmony was born from their efforts, she transformed into her Animagus form and disappeared from their lives.


	8. Chapter 8 Breaking Point

**A/N upon rereading this and a comment made by a reader, I have decided to revise part of this chapter. I think that it will flow much better and have a better sound of justice to the readers. That said please enjoy the updated chapter.**

**Chapter 8 Breaking Point**

Time passed and Lily hadn't heard from her sister since she had announced her pregnancy. She hoped that everything was going well, but considering Severus's Death Eater status she doubted it highly. Lily was now the due to give birth to her first child near the end of July, and was overjoyed. As time passed she and her husband never noticed the little Eastern Red bat that would pop in to check up on them from time to time. The bat visited several people upon her mission to see that the future that she had foreseen came to pass. Rose missed her husband and was extremely tempted to shift back into her human form for just long enough to press a brief kiss to his lips as he slept, but she knew that it would only cause him more pain in the end.

She watched over her own daughter as she grew up and over her sister as well, though nobody ever noticed her doing it. She longed for the day when her family could be complete once more. Currently she was perched in a dark corner watching her sister as she went into labor on July 31st 1980. She knew that the birth would go well; she just wanted to be there in some small way to support her sister and to hear the first cries of her nephew who was named Harry James Potter.

The Potter family seemed to be happy until the day that they were forced into hiding because of a prophecy made by a new Divination professor at Hogwarts. The Potters and their three friends Sirius, Remus, and Peter all discussed who would be the best secret keeper for the fadelious charm that was supposed to keep them safe from the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters. In the end they chose Peter Pettigrew whom Rose knew would betray them. They had no idea that he was already a marked follower of You-know-who.

Then a mere three months after the birth of her nephew the Potter family was attacked in Godricks Hollow. Rose shook with sobs in her Animagus form as she stayed unseen in the top of young baby Harry's bedroom closet. She would remember every detail of that night for as long as she lived. As if it wasn't mortifying enough she heard Sirius enter the nursery and then leave in a fit of rage without even checking to see if Harry was alive. Then shortly thereafter she heard Severus enter the room and heard his mournful sobs as he cradled his best friend and sister-in-law to his chest. Then came his gasp of amazement as young Harry awoke and cried out for attention. She wanted to appear then and take the baby to a safe place, but it was not to be.

Upon entering the devastation of the Potter home Severus ignored the dead body of his school rival and ran to the upstairs nursery where he found to his horror Lily lying dead upon the floor. The dark mark had faded upon the defeat of Lord Voldemort. He held her close and sobbed bitterly for her loss. All the while all he could think about was first he lost Rose and didn't know if she was alive or dead, and now Lily was gone as well.

Suddenly there was a tiny cry from the cot in the room. Severus looked up in shock and amazement to find his nephew Harry who had the same eyes as his mother and aunt crying for attention. He tenderly lay Lily's lifeless body aside and went and picked up the little boy. Then he snuggled him close and proceeded to take the baby to safety. Hagrid stopped him, and vowed to take Harry somewhere safe, and that was the last that Severus would see of his nephew until he came of age to attend Hogwarts where he was now working as Potions Master and Head of Slytherin House.

Rose wanted to follow Hagrid, but the sudden explosion of a battle between Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew threw her off course. By the time that she got her Barings the half giant was gone. She knew where he was going and was able to slip into the headmaster's office unnoticed to listen in on the conversation pertaining to her nephew. She was outraged when Lily and James's wills had not even been read. She knew where Dumbledore was going to take Harry and cringed inwardly upon the thought of her muggle magic hating sister and her horrid fat oaf of a husband raising Harry.

Later that night she heard Severus's rage at the Headmaster who had sworn to protect Lily and James, only to be told that Harry had survived and had Lily and Rose's eyes not knowing that Severus had already known this fact.

"Harry will need your protection now, more than ever," announced Albus.

"He doesn't need protecting, the Dark Lord is dead. What he needs now is his family. Where is he, I wish to take in my nephew," Severus announced as he shook with rage?

"Severus be reasonable, you didn't even like James. Why would you willingly take in his son," Dumbledore asked incredulously?

Severus cast his patronus that took the shape of a doe, and Albus gasped. "Severus, after all of this time, you still have feelings for Harry's mother," he asked?

"I will always love Lily as much as I love her twin sister Rose. They were my life. I lost my wife and daughter; please don't take Harry from me. If you won't let me keep him than where will you send him," Severus asked preying that it would be anyone except for Petunia?

"Harry will be taken to live with his Aunt Petunia. When Lily stepped between the Dark Lord and Harry in created a powerful sort of blood magic that shielded Harry form being killed. Since Rose died with your child, Petunia is the only blood relative left who can protect the boy. My word is final on this. The boy will need your protection when he comes to Hogwarts. It is only a matter of time before the Dark Lord returns," the Headmaster said soberly before dismissing the potions master.

Rose flew to the Hospital wing where she knew that Harry was being looked after by Madam Pomfrey, and hid herself in the bottom of the basket that her nephew lay in. She knew who Harry would be taken too, but she had no idea how to get there, so this was the best option though she was a bit squished under her nephew's little legs.

A few hours later she could hear the sounds of Albus's conversation with Minerva McGonagall was against him leaving Harry with Petunia and her family. She was glad to hear Minerva argue for the sake of her nephew, and was enraged when yet again he insisted that Harry would be safe in this place with the muggles that she hated most of all.

As the October night grew colder and her nephew lay there in the basket on the front door step, she cast a warming charm to keep him from getting sick. Then around six in the morning she cringed as she heard Petunia's shriek of shock as she found Harry on her front stoop.

Petunia scowled as she took the basket with her sister Lily's baby inside. She scanned over the letter and scrunched up her nose not even shedding a single tear for the loss of her sister. She hadn't cried over the death of her other sibling either, and decided to simply lie to their father telling him that Harry had died with his mother. She then opened the cupboard under the stairs and placed the basket with her young nephew inside of it, locking eh door for the night and retired to her bed not even bothering to make sure that he was clean, dry, or even hungry since he was already asleep and had not woken. She prayed that he didn't cry all night and keep the rest of her own family awake.

Upon hearing the upstairs bedroom door close, Rose crawled out of the basket and squeaked to see about how large of an area she had to work with. Her sister may have ignored the baby's needs, but she had other ideas. She transformed into her human form and transfigured the basket into a small baby cot placing Harry gently into it. Then checked his nappy and cradled him in her arms as she summoned a bottle from the fridge and warmed it for him to have something on his stomach. As he suckled on the bottle, Harry cooed happily as his green eyes gazed up into what he assumed was the face of his mother. After he fed he fell back to sleep.

Rose hid and watched as the boy got older and watched as Petunia continued to abuse him. He was treated like a house elf made to do all of the house word and gardening. Her rage built as the abuse got more physical when he did something freaky as Petunia called it. He as half-starved and neglected by the adults and bullied by his cousin.

One day after being tossed into the cupboard, Harry noticed the little red bat that always watched over him and held out his hand for it to crawl upon. "At least you're always here for me Rosie, "he said as he allowed the bat to climb up to his shoulder and cuddle by his cheek. The bat was indeed his only friend at the Dursley house. She was always there for him when he returned to the cupboard after a long hard day, and always kept the tiny cupboard free of crawling pests.

He confided all of his secrets wishes and hopes knowing that the bat would never tell anyone. Then came the day that his Hogwarts letter arrived and Rose laughed as the house was swarmed with the letters that the Dursley had attempted to keep from Harry.

After briefly being shoved into the cupboard while the Dursley's packed to leave he quickly grabbed his little bat friend determined not to leave her and stuffed her into his jeans pocket. From that day on Rose stayed with him, wherever he, knew that even as a tiny bat, she brought him comfort and protection from her love.

She was in his robe pocket later that year as he was sorted into Gryffindor house, and he even carried her with him when he went into the forbidden corridor to protect a stone that he had no business going after in the first place.

At that point Rose wanted to make her true self known just to hex Albus's beard off, the way that Severus treated his nephew and their own daughter as well was appalling. She'd definitely be bringing that up with him when this was all over. Granted, he had no idea which of the girls that he taught was in fact his very own child, but she wasn't going to let him slid upon the day that they met face to face.

Then came the day of the end of Rose's tolerance for it all. She now felt as if she had finally gathered enough evidence against her sister and her horrid husband to ensure that they saw things her way, and surrendered custody of Harry to her. Harry had been sitting in the bedroom that the Dursley's had begrudgingly given him with no food and with bars placed upon his window. She could take it no more and had to act. Harry was holding her stroking her fur lovingly as he cried. She suddenly leapt out of his hand and transformed back into her human form making Harry jump in surprise. "Rosie, you're an Animagus like Professor McGonagall," he gasped in shock as he backed into the corner of his bed a bit fearfully.

"Don't be afraid of me Harry. I've watched over you all of these years and I can't allow my sister to treat you like this any longer," Rose said as she wordlessly handed him Hedwig's cage and pulled him to his feet.

"Why have you been watching over me? Wait a minute, your sister," he gasped in shock upon realizing what she had said! "Who exactly are you," he asked?

"My name is Rose Ellenor Prince. Your mother Lily Potter was my twin sister. Petunia is my older sister. At the end of term you begged for Headmaster Albus Dumbledore to send you anywhere but back to Petunia's home. How would you like to come and live with me? I have always loved you, and it takes love to make the blood wards that your mother evoked work. If there is no love in the home that is meant to protect you, than there is no protection. The choice is your sweet Harry. I can't stand to see you suffer any longer," Rose said as she held out her hand to her nephew.

Harry placed his hand into hers and stepped closer to her side not knowing exactly what to expect from his bat turned aunt. Suddenly he felt squeezed and as if his navel was being pulled from within, and then they were standing in the middle of Petunia Dursley's dining room making his horrid muggle aunt scream in shock, and dropped the entire platter of food that she had been about to serve to her obese husband and son letting it shatter on the floor. Vernon and Dudley both jumped but found themselves unable to move from the table with their backsides being stuck to their chairs.

"Petunia I've had enough of allowing you to treat you nephew like a slave. I've had enough of you allowing your fat oaf of a husband to beat him black blue and bloody. I've had enough of your fat assed sun using Harry for a punching bag. It all ends today! Sign over custody of Harry to me, or your son and husband will be changed into the fat pigs that they are," snarled Rose as she leveled her wand between Vernon's eyes.

"Lily, you're alive, you don't need me to sign your freaky son back over to you, just take him and leave my home and family alone. Why didn't you come back for him sooner? What did you do murder his father and run off with that Snape boy like a whore," Petunia fired back?

"It's not Lily Petunia; our sister is dead and has been for a long time. I can't believe that you lied to Harry about how his parents died! I can't believe that you kept him in a cupboard under the stairs! I can't believe that you treated a child this way. You disgust me. Lily is not now, and has never been a whore! She lived and died the wife of James Potter. I was the one who married Snape, but you wouldn't have known that since you were not invited to my wedding. Honestly, perhaps I should have invited you. My friends would have enjoyed their muggle hunting games and all of this could have been avoided perhaps," Rose said shocking Harry upon finding that she was married to his dreaded Potions professor.

"Sign the bloody papers now, or else," Rose yelled making the Dursley's flinch in fear. "Harry, go and get your school trunk from the cupboard and then wait for me in the hall," she ordered letting Harry's hand free from her own.

"Yes, Aunt Rose," he said as he quickly left the room.

"Perhaps you didn't hear me, Petunia! I said sign the papers," Rose barked as she flicked her wand instantly transforming Dudley into a fat little welsh pony, making the chair that he was sitting splinter into pieces on the floor.

Petunia screamed and started to sob as she shakily grabbed the parchment and quill signing it with rapid scratches. "There, I've signed them! Now turn my son back, and leave my home you blind freak," Petunia ordered not realizing exactly who she was dealing with. Rose rolled up the parchment and placed it into her robe pocket before leveling her wand at Dudley with an evil smirk upon her face and then quickly turning it on Vernon and transforming him into a massively huge boar Hog with his massive weight splintering the chair that he was in.

Petunia screamed even louder and Harry gasped as Dudley the welsh pony ran passed him and ran up the stairs into his bedroom with frightened squeals. "That was for allowing your husband to beat my nephew. What I did to your son and husband will never be reversed by any means because of what you allowed them to do. As for you oh, sweet, stupid, ignorant sister of mine, your punishment will top them all," said Rose as she flicked her wand at her sister transforming her into large draft horse.

Harry smiled at the revenge that his Aunt was reaping on his behalf, and she smile grew as she shrunk his trunk and handed it to him. "Come along Harry, we're going home." Rose said calmly.

"What about them, will those spells that you cast really never be broken," he asked curiously?

"It would take more of a transfiguration specialist than live in Great Brittan to break a spell that I created especially for those three. They are going to be stuck like that for the rest of their miserable lives. What happens to them after today is not our concern. It's time that I returned to the land of the living. Shall we go," she asked? Harry nodded and took her hand allowing her to apparated them away from the place where he had spent so many horrible days and nights knowing that he'd never return there.

Within hours of their departure Albus and several ministry workers arrived at number four Privet Drive, to discover why the wards had seemingly moved. They found no trace of Harry, and three rather upset animals in the place of the Dursley's. Fearing that it was a simple case of Harry's uncontrolled magic and a simple case of him running away to perhaps the Wesley's home, they attempted to restore the Dursley's to their natural state.

They tried everything that they could think of and were about to take them to the Saint Mongo's long term spell damage ward, when the muggle animal control showed up upon complaints of loud barn yard animal noises and took them away.

Petunia, Vernon, and Dudley were sent to a farm where she was used to plow fields, and was whipped harshly when she tried to get lazy. Dudley was forced to give rides to annoying children who kicked his ribs and beat him with whips and sticks. However, that wasn't where their punishment and trauma ended. Once Vernon had been deemed by the farmer to be of proper weight, he was butchered before his family's very eyes, and was cooked up for that year's Christmas Dinner. Thus Petunia and Dudley would live out the rest of their lives being abused by other animals, and humans alike. Rose's revenge was now complete and her beloved nephew was safe until the next Hogwarts year.


	9. Chapter 9 The Dead Live

**Chapter 9 the Dead Live**

Harry spent the rest of the summer after being rescued from the Dursley's getting to know his Aunt Rose and coming to a new understanding about his uncle. He was shocked to find out that his biter Potions professor had a very valid reason for being so harsh and bitter. His Aunt also showed him her memories of her twin sister and Severus from their childhood of course leaving out any embarrassing details. He was further shocked to hear how much his father, James had bullied his uncle, and how his uncle had pleaded to gain custody of him and had been refused by the medaling headmaster.

He was both happy and sad to know that he had a cousin who also attended Hogwarts and begged for her Aunt to tell him who she was. She simply smiled each time and told him to find her for himself saying that he'd be pleasantly surprised when he figured it out and that his uncle would more than likely want to kick himself for how he had treated her.

It was now time for school once more and he was in Diagon Alley moving happily from shop to shop with his aunt and a smile on his face as he snuck up on his best friend Ron and scared him silly. Rose greeted Molly Wesley warmly while the boys caught up with Blizzard back by her side.

Hermione gave the dog in the guide harness a strange look as she gathered her books for the second year of school. The dog looked strangely like her old white German shepherd that had vanished from the yard over the summer. She ignored the witch with the dog for the moment and went to greet Harry. Both she and Ron had received happy letters from Harry shortly after the summer had begun and bombarded him with questions about his Aunt who he had never mentioned having before those letters.

"Rose, I can't believe that you're alive! We had heard that you had died in childbirth taking your daughter with you. Where have you been all of these years? You could have taken custody of Harry long before now," Molly said enthusiastically.

"Yes, I could have taken him sooner, but I needed to build up a proper case against my older sister so that my custody of Harry wouldn't be disputed by the Ministry of anyone else. As for my daughter, she's alive and well as well, and standing right over there between Harry and your son Ron," Rose said with a note of pride over how her daughter had turned out thus far.

"Rose, I think you've been away too long. That's Hermione Granger. She's a muggle born. She doesn't even look like you or wait a minute, who was your baby's father," Molly asked

"Molly, you and I may have not been in the same Hogwarts house, but you know very well who I was dating. My love for my husband hasn't diminished, though I am quite put out with him at the moment for several reasons that we will not go into here. Please excuse me, I have to check and see if they've got my book that I ordered in yet," Rose said as she walked away and hid behind a book shelf as Lucius Malfoy entered the building.

Then through Blizzard's eyes she saw Lucius insult the Wesley's and place an extra book into Ginny's cauldron. Without a word Blizzard snuck over and took the extra book out bringing it back to his mistress. She could feel the dark magic that rested within the book and knew that it was not safe in any hands but her own. So much trouble would be stopped once she had destroyed the book. "You won't get your hands on my nephew with this Tom, you sneaky Bastard," she whispered under her breath as she placed the book into her bag for safe keeping Lucius was so clueless that he just walked passed her seeing a witch with a grey and Black German Shepherd with Black hair and Green eyes. Only members of the light could see her true appearance and that of her Guide Familiar.

Later on the train the three friends spoke about Harry's Aunt and Harry made them take a wizard's vow that they would not divulge anything that was said in that train compartment. Hermione thought this was a bit extreme but after watching Harry cast a privacy charm that she had never heard of she listened with rapt attention and promised not to speak of is subject to anyone.

"So let me get his straight, Lady Prince is your mum's twin sister. Worse yet, grumpy, greasy, Professor Snape is actually your uncle my marriage. I'm sorry mate, I'm having a hard time believing that your beautiful Aunt Rose, would marry that greasy git," Ron said with a cringe of disgust

"Ron did you ever stop to think that maybe he wasn't always this way. Be reasonable. If he had actually begged to take custody of Harry when he was a baby that is proof that he's not all that bad. Wouldn't you be angry and cold to the world around you if you were forced to give up your wife and child for their own safety? I wonder who in Hogwarts are Harry's cousin and Snape's Daughter. She must be someone in our year so there are four houses to work on narrowing it down. Considering the charms that your Aunt cast on her to hide her from the Death Eaters, it could be anyone," Hermione said in a logical tone.

"I saw everything in my Aunt's Memories in a pensive. She didn't hide anything from me. Well except for exactly who my cousin is. When I asked she simply said that I will have fun trying to figure it out. She didn't even give me any clues except for that she was a girl who likes all colors and shades of purple, and is very intelligent" Harry said giving Hermione's purple jumper a strong look. "You could be my cousin for all we know."

"Don't be silly, Harry. I'm a Muggle born. My parents are Dentists. There's no way that I could be Professor Snape's daughter. We have nothing in common and he hates me," Hermione said laughing his comment off lightly. This made them all start laughing on thinking of the look on Snape's face if he was Hermione's father knowing that there was no way possible.

After seeing Harry off on the Hogwarts Express Rose returned home to Prince Manor and entered the dungeon potions lab shutting the heavy wooden door firmly behind her. Blizzard sat in the corner and whimpered as she removed the black diary that Lucius had attempted to place into the hand of an innocent first year. She placed it into the bottom of a large cauldron and then stepped back to Blizzard's side and grasped his harness so that she could see where to aim her spell. Blizzard barked as she cast the Fiends Fire curse into the cauldron and black smoke accompanied by screams issued from the flames. She held the spell until the screaming had stopped and there was nothing but ash in the bottom of the cauldron, vanishing the remains with a quick evenesco. She now felt content that Harry would not be in any danger from Voldemort this year.

September ninth late evening after his evening patrol of the corridors Severus returned to his quarters feeling depressed as he thought back on the most memorable birthday of his life. He was about to spend his birthday the same way that he had for the past twelve years by drowning his sorrows in the bottom of a bottle of Fire Whiskey, when suddenly he smelled the scent of chocolate and looked around to find the source of the smell. On his kitchen counter was a triple chocolate confection that had two words written across it in sparkling green frosting. He arched an eyebrow and turned his head slightly in fear of it being a trick.

"Do you want to eat your cake or open your present first," Rose said as she stood behind him with a smile on her face?

"Forget the cake, I want my wife back in my arms," he said as he reached for her pulling her close and breathing in the scent of her strawberry shampoo and body spray.

"Well I was going to make you wait for it, but I figured that we've been apart long enough. I have taken the first step in bringing our family back together. We are stronger together than apart. I was wrong for staying away so long. Can you ever forgive me, Sev," Rose asked as she ran her hands over his smooth jaw lovingly?

"That depends greatly on if you plan on telling me what you did with our daughter, and if we will be able to get our greatest treasure back. I wasn't happy to lose both of the people who meant the most to me in the world, although I understand why you did it. We will have to take steps to protect all of our family including our nephew Harry if we can gain custody of him from your horrendous sister Petunia. The boy needs a proper family and I've never believed that Petunia was the right person. It should have been you that Harry went to when Lily was killed," Severus said in a somber tone.

"I've already gained legal guardianship of Harry. I had quite a bit of mess to clean up since Dumbledore has been using Harry's accounts for his own gain to fund the Order of the Phoenix. He won't be happy when he realizes that he no longer has access to Harry's money and that what he used is being taken back by Gringotts on Harry's behalf," Rose smirked.

"That's a good start. What of our daughter?"

"The spell that I've placed on her and all of her records will start wearing off on her birthday this year. Since I've returned and canceled the spells. You're going to kick yourself when I tell you exactly which of your students your daughter is. You haven't exactly treated either her or your nephew very kindly," Rose said with a frown upon her face.

"You weren't there! The boy acts as arrogant as his father did in our school days. He has no respect, he's spoiled," started Severus on a rant about his nephew before being cut off.

"Actually, I was there every day since Harry was taken to Petunia and her horrid husband. They abused him for years. And then after I gathered enough evidence against them to take to our stubborn ministry you continued making what should have been a wonderful learning experience a living hell for the boy. He had no knowledge of the magical world's existence until he got his letter from Hagrid. He has never had the time to study ahead. You were unfair and I should punish you but I think that being alone for as long as you have was punishment enough. Harry is much brighter than you gave him credit for, and our daughter Harmony is the brightest witch of her age because she takes after both her parents," Rose said tempted to leave him to stew in thought.

"Wait, do you mean to tell me that, the know-it-all Gryffindor Hermione Granger is our little Princess Harmony Eileen," Severus asked in shock feeling as if he had just gotten hit by a bludger in the gut?

"Yes, dear that is exactly what I am saying. I have already removed her from my cousin's memories. They only know now that they have been looking after their niece while I was away. I also sent my memories to our daughter. She will receive them on her birthday along with a long letter explaining why I did what I did, and exactly who her parents are. Be kind to her when she comes to you," Rose said as in image of her daughter questioning her father popped into her mind.

"Will Harmony's legal guardianship be transferred back to us on her birthday, or is she ours already," Severus asked with a hopeful tone?

"She's already legally ours again. Nobody will question it except for your fool of a headmaster. I will be ready to take care of him when the time comes. Now I think that the hardest part will be for you to get our Gryffindor daughter and nephew to trust you. I've started working with Harry, but I haven't had the chance to speak to Harmony," Rose explained calmly.

"I'll make it up to them, but this isn't going to be easy," Severus smiled upon having his family back together.

"I know that you will, darling. Now shall we have some of that cake, or would you rather have something else," Rose asked in a suggestive tone? Severus smirked and picked up his wife in his arms, carrying her into his bedroom for the first time in several years. In his mind this was his best birthday in recent memory.

January seemed to pass too slowly as Severus awaited his daughter's thirteenth birthday. After the surprise of his wife's return on his birthday earlier that month he had already started noticing subtle changes in his daughter's appearance. Her wild unruly curls had softened and the brown had given way to the same auburn color as her mother's. Her eyes had darkened from deep chocolate brown to the same dark shade of ebony as her father's. She was now the perfect mixture of both of her biological parents. He eagerly awaited her arrival as her birthday drew nearer.

Hermione had noticed subtle changes in her appearance and for once in her life had no reasonable explanation to give her friends when they questioned her on what she had done to herself. To her knowledge she hadn't done anything, but she did notice that Professor Snape seemed to be attempting to be more civil towards her and Harry. It puzzled her greatly as to if Harry's original thought of her being his cousin was actually true? Was Snape her father? Was Harry's Aunt her mother? Why was she raised by muggles if both of her parents were magical and alive? She had so many questions, and on the morning of her birthday was strongly debating going to her Potions master father and questioning him. Her only fear was his temper and short fuse when it came to dealing with Gryffindor's.

She was the last one in the dorm when she heard a tap at the window. She stepped to the tower window and gazed out to see a little Eastern Red bat clutching a dark blue box with its rear legs that would usually be sued for hanging around. She carefully opened the window and brought the box and the bat into the room out of the cold, before sitting on her bed an opening the box. Inside of the box was a letter addressed to her, and a silver locket with a coat of arms upon its lid. She started to read the note hearing a familiar female voice in her mind as she read. At least she thought that the voice was inside of her head until she looked for the bat.

"_My Dearest Daughter,_

_Let me begin by saying that I am very proud of you. I have been watching over you and your cousin Harry Potter since your births. Your father has been missing both of us terribly all of these years. Though the danger to our family is not over yet, I can no longer in good conscious keep our family apart. We are stronger together then we will ever be apart. It took your loyal friendship to your cousin Harry for me to realize that what I was doing was wrong. For that I apologize, and hope that you will forgive me as your father has for what I have done. _

_Love Always,  
Your Mother Rose Ellenor Prince._

_P.S. I have enclosed a special gift for you. In the box you will find a travel pensive that was once owned by your late Grandmother Eileen Snape. It will react with a simple thought by simply placing your wand tip to it and asking it to open. Inside you will find my memories of my pregnancy and your birthday. I know that you have many, many questions my darling and for that reason I am here. All you have to do it turn around."_

It was at that point that Hermione realized that the voice was not in her head. She turned abruptly to see the red bat had perched itself on the grate of the wood burning stove that warmed the dorm room. "You're not a real bat are you," Hermione asked as the bat fluttered off of the fire grate and transformed before her eyes to reveal the same red headed witch with green eyes that had been at Flourish and Blotts with Harry earlier that year?

"No Harmony, I'm not a real bat. Do you want to view the pensive memories together, or would you rather talk first," Rose asked calmly?

"I have so many questions, that I don't know where to begin. This is more than a bit overwhelming, Mum, I, I," Stammered Harmony as she rushed into her mother's waiting arms.

"It's alright Harmony, I'm here for you, and so is your father. Don't worry about your teachers and your birth name. The changes have already been made to your school records, as well as the class registries. Everything that bore the name of Hermione Jean Granger has changed to Harmony Eileen Prince. You don't have to explain anything to your friends unless you wish to do so. Harry will be over joyed to find that his suspicions about you being his cousin were correct. I suggest that you speak to your father after Potions class. He will be expecting you. I have to go for now, but I will be keeping my ears open if you need me," Rose said as she placed a tender kiss to Harmony's head before transforming into her bat form and leaving the dorm. Harmony smiled took her book bag with her to breakfast now eager to begin the rest of her day knowing that she was much more than anyone had ever expected.

Harry was indeed over joyed when Harmony showed him the letter that she had received from his Aunt that morning. Ron was in clear shock now that he knew that Hermione, now Harmony Eileen Prince was the daughter of Professor Severus Snape, and openly shared his displeasure about it almost bringing Harmony to tears. Her cousin kept her from running away from it and jumped down Ron's throat for his harsh word against their best friend. When the time for potions class came since Ron was still being completely unreasonable, Harry and Harmony sat at a table near the front of the class far from Ron and his pouting and scowling.

Severus entered the last class of the day to find his nephew and daughter sitting at a table near the front of the class and their friend sitting near the back with the Long bottom boy pouting. He knew that Harry's friends may or may not have taken the news of Hermione's true identity easily, and hoped that the ginger headed boy hadn't been too mean to Harmony because of her parentage. He smiled to himself as he began to take role for class and his eyes landed on his daughter's name. He called it out proudly. "Harmony Prince," he called then smiled as she raised her hand and said that she was present with a very Snape-like expression on her face that made him want to laugh. He couldn't wait until class ended.

He called the two cousins to stay after class as the final bell rang. Harry and Harmony stepped in front of his desk and awaited further instruction. He waved his wand locking his class room door and then bid the teens to follow him into his office, and then his personal living quarters where Rose was sitting on the sofa sipping from a hot cup of tea.

"Hello, Aunt Rose," Harry greeted as he caught sight of her.

"Take a seat Harry, there are a few things that we need to discuss as a family," Severus said as he took a seat beside his wife after wrapping his daughter into his arms in a hug for the first time since she had been born as he fought back tears of joy.

"Yes Uncle Severus," Harry said as he took a seat and Harmony joined him after releasing her grip on her father and seeing him smile for the first time since their meeting in first year. Then both adults began to answer the many questions of the two cousins and to explain exactly how things would go. Harry was worried about how Dumbledore would react but Rose assured him that she would handle the Headmaster when the time came.

It was now nearing the end of the year and Harry found himself called into the headmaster's office just as his Aunt had told him that he would be. He wasn't worried though, he knew that his aunt was in her Animagus form hiding on the top shelf behind the sorting hat. He smiled as he sat down declining the offered lemon drop. Albus had a grandfatherly twinkle in his eye as he tried to make friendly talk with Harry. Rose waited until the man brought up the subject of where Harry would stay for the summer since his muggle relatives were unable to take him, before she made her presence known.

She flew and landed on the floor between Albus and Harry then transformed back into her human form making him jump in surprise. "Albus, My nephew is aware of why he will not be returning to the Dursley's, as I have told him exactly why when I took him from them last summer. He will live where he has been livening since summer, with me and his cousin Harmony at our home. Don't bother arguing about this. The change has already been made with the Ministry. I am now Harry's legal guardian. Oh, and while I'm at it, you still owe Harry the galleons that you took wrongfully from his accounts. Refusal to pay will result in your personal volts being seized by Gringotts until the debt has been repaid," Rose said as Blizzard suddenly appeared by her side growling at the old man daring him to move towards his mistress.

"Lady Prince, you're alive," he said in shock!

"Obviously, if you are worried about the Dark Lord finding out about Harry being in my custody, you have no need. My husband doesn't even know that I'm alive, and as you can plainly see I never took the mark so unlike my husband, I cannot be tracked," Rose said as she presented her bare forearm to the headmaster.

"You're the one who cast those unbreakable transfiguration spells on the Dursley's aren't you," Albus asked in shock as the memory of the unbreakable spell came to his mind?

"Yes, and considering the punishment due to muggles who abuse magical children, the Dursley's got off light with my punishment upon my sister and her family. No I will not release them nor will I give you or anyone else the counter for the spell that was used. For what I personally witnessed them doing on a daily basis to my nephew, their punishment will stand. I have documentation from the Ministry stating that I was in my right to protect my nephew. Blood wards are only helpful and protect a person when love for that person dwells within the home. If no love exists, than the wards are useless," she said calmly.

"That's where the blood wards moved to, they are protecting Harry with you," Albus stammered shocked?

"Yes, leave it at that, and do not call my nephew into your office again telling him things that distress him. If anything happens to Harry while in your care here at the school, I am to be told at once. I will accept no excuses, am I clear," Rose snarled momentarily reminding Albus of his potions master?

"Yes, Lady Prince, I understand," he said as he allowed them to leave his office in peace.


End file.
